Esto es Alola!
by Jeagerista Uzumaki
Summary: Después de la derrota en la Liga Kalos, Ash se empieza cuestionar sus métodos, pero principalmente, su sueño. Una conversación con una leyenda y la ayuda de sus Pokémon será suficiente para que nuestro protagonista vuelva a ser él? Mientras tanto un conflicto de escala monumental se agigantaba en el horizonte.
1. Cap. 1: Resolución.

No se muy bien con esta historia, se me ocurrio y vere para donde me lleva realmente, no esperen mucho xd. (vean abajo)

"Dialogos"

"Pensamientos"

C1:Resolución.

**Pueblo Paleta. 16 de Febrero.**

"Veeee Greninjaaaa. USA SHURIKEN DE AGUA, AHORA!"Gritaba Ash mientras sus ojos se le ponían azules por unos momentos.

"CHARIZARD ACABALO YA, SOFOCOO"Decía un Alain preocupado, viendo como la shuriken de agua se hacía cada vez más grande.

"GRENINJAAA!/CHARIIIZAAARD!"

Los dos ataques chocaban en el medío del campon de batalla y crearon una explosión que cubrío, posteriormente, todo de humo.

"Y él ganado de la Liga de Kalos es... "RIIIIIING RIIIING RIII...Una mano apagó la alarma, somnoliento retiró la frasada que cubría su cuerpo y se sentó en el borde de su cama "Je... así que de nuevo ese sueño eh..."Decía él chico con una pequeña sonrísa"Realmente estuvimos cerca, no? amigo"Su mirada se posó en un pequeño roedor amarillo que seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

Él joven estiró por unos momentos, intentando de algun modo deshacerse del sueño que aún lo perseguía. Pasados unos segundos se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Rumbo al baño.

"Ya va a estar el desayuno, hijo" Una voz maternal y cálida inundo la casa.

"Claro mama! voy al baño y estaré ahí enseguida" Le respondió él presunto hijo.

Cuando él muchacho había terminado de hacer sus necesidades mañaneras se quedó unos segundos mirandose al espejo que tenía en el baño, se destacaba su píel morena, su pelo desordenado y dos marcas debajos de sus ojos en forma de rayo. No es otro más que él sub campeón de la Liga de Kalos, Ash Ketchum"ya paso un mes desde que vine"Se lavaba la cara y salió del baño, rumbo a la cocina.

**_Pueblo Paleta. 14 de Febrero, 17:00 P.M._**

"Profesor, algo le pasa a mí hijo... ha estado como... ausente, se que es duro perder estando tan cerca, pero nunca lo ví de esta forma" Le comentaba Delia, la mamá de Ash, al Profesor Oak.

"Demosle tiempo al tiempo, Delia. Se que saldra de esta él muchacho" Le respondía mientras abría la puerta del rancho donde dejaba a los pokemon.

"Bueno... espero que con estas pequeñas vacaciones pueda despejarse un poco" Dijó la mujer entrando.

"Tenlo por seguro"

En el lugar se encontraba un joven dándole ordenes a un Infernape, él cual estaba persiguiendo, sín exito, a un Sceptile por el arduo bosque.

"Infernape! Si sigues confiando en tu vista perderas el enfoque, Sceptile es muy habil en el bosque, pero tiene un pequeño error. Sus pasos son muy fuertes, en vez de seguirlo con la vista, seguilo con los oidos, amigo" Ayudaba a su pokemon.

"Infernape!" exclamó yendo nuevamente al bosque.

"ASH!" él chico se giro levemente y pudo ver como se acercaban su madre y él profesor.

"Oh, hola mamá. Qué estas haciendo acá" Preguntaba curioso y con una sonrísa.

"Veo que sigues entrenando, muchacho" Le saludaba Oak.

"Así es, profesor. Tengo que mantenernos en forma" Se reía el chico mostrando su brazo derecho, un poco marcado por el duro entrenamiento.

"Esta bíen que entrenes, pero debes tener cuídado, hijo" Le recomendó su madre.

"Tranquila, mama! Esta todo bajo control" Se giro nuevamente para ver como iban sus dos pokemones "Em... y a qué vinieron? no es que me desagrade estar un tiempo con ustedes, pero casi nunca vienen a ver el entrenamiento. Sucedió algo?" Preguntaba sin darse vuelta, enfocado"Pudo adaptarse a la velocidad de Sceptile... bíen hecho, Infernape!"

"Sobre eso hijo" Adelanto un paso Delia, queriendo tomar el rumbo de la conversación "Te acuerdas aquel programa de televisión que veía durante la cena?"

"Mm si creo recordarlo, qué tiene?"

"Participe en un sorteo y mira!" Ante esto Ash se dio vuelta y arqueo una ceja "Dos boletos para ir a un lugar llamado Alola!" Decía una felíz Delia mostrando los tickets.

"Bíen por tí, má. Cuándo saldrías?" Preguntó con interes Ash.

"Saldria?" frunció el ceño.

"Em si, son dos así que asumo que irás con él profesor o algo así" se daba vuelta, nuevamente.

"No jovencito, iremos nosotros dos" puso los brazos en la cintura, un poco enojada.

"Sabes mamá que no tengo muchas ganas de viajar...

" Iras aunque no quieras, Ash. Nos has estado preocupando últimamente" Suspiraba la mama preocupada "Hijo... solo ven, quiero que te despejes de todo... te has encerrado desde que volviste de Kalos...

" No tiene nada que ver Kalos con esto, mamá" Interrumpió con rapidez y un poco enojado "No tiene nada que ver... perdón. Esta bíen má. Cuándo partimos?"

"En una semana, hijo"

"bueno" dijó Ash mientras se retiraba hacía el bosque.

**_Pueblo Paleta. 14 de Febrero, 22:00 P.M_**

Un Ash se terminaba de bañar y en esté momento se estaba dirigiendo hacía su habitación. En su cámino se encontro con el pequeño hall que tenían sus diversos logros "6 años eh... mira aquí Kanto, entre los 16 mejores " Decía mientras tocaba unas de las medallas "Poca experiencia y grandes pokemon, una mala combinación jejeje" Su mirada se posó rapidamente a una copa de campeonato "La Liga Naranja, que lindo momento me sentía invensible... Je que equivocado estaba, Jhoto me lo hizo saber de inmediato" Dijó recordando la paliza que le había dado Gary en su vuelta a Pueblo Paleta, pero con una sonrisa volvió a recordar la pelea en la liga de Jhoto contra su viejo rival, pero enseguida su sonrísa se borro "Claro... le gané pero fui sin preparación y me fui en cuartos de final... oh aquí estas! mí más grande orgullo como entrenador jajajaja" El pase de batalla y el título de campeón del frente de batalla, de Kanto "Mí mayor nivel acaso? Creeria que sí, luchabamos para ganar. Aunque despues vino de nuevo Gary y me pateo el trasero" Recordaba con una pequeña risa.

"Sin duda alguna, Sinnho me marcó, existían aún grandes pokemon y grandes entrenadores esperandome allí afuera. Ahora que recuerdo, Charizard nunca me perdonó no haberlo llevado... otro gran error..." Decía con pesar. Vió el siguiente lugar adonde había viajado y un aura deprimente adorno al joven.

"Unova... me habría apresurado? Estaba emocionalmente capacitado para ír a otra región... venía de obtener un top 4 en la poderoza liga Sinnho, esperaban tanto de mí y los desfraude a todos ese año..."

Pequeñas lagrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos "Y... Kalos. Debo admitir que fuiste un cambio rotundo en mí vida. Desde la aparición de Serena, la mega evolución y Greninja" Se sentó en la pared, teniendo su medalla de segundo puesto "Por qué le dije a Alain que se anotara... usé mucho a Greninja y esté se agotó? las mega evoluciones eran poderozas, tendría que haber llamado a algunos de mis antiguos pokemon?... Segundo puesto eh... Tan cerca, pero siempre tan lejos..." pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre las palmas que sostenían aquella medalla "6 años y no pude ni acercarme a mis sueños... ser maestro pokemon es tan díficil? Habré seguído el sueño correcto?..." Se preguntaba sin disimular el pequeño llanto " *Snif* Je, el sueño esta bíen, el tema soy yo... Paul tenía razón ; no tengo madera de campeón, ni mucho menos de maestro pokemon"

Se levantó como pudo, ordenó el pequeño hall y se dirigió devuelta a su destino ; su habitación. Todo visto por Delia, que se había escondido, pero observo con lujo de detalle la escena "Hijo...

**_Pueblo Paleta. 19 de Febrero._**

"Utiliza bombardeo, Infernape!" Él joven aspirante a maestro pokémon le daba la orden a un Infernape que se envolvía en fuego y se lanzaba hacía un tranquilo Charizard que lo esperaba, casi como si tuviera sueño. En el momento en que el ataque iba a conectar, en un movimiento veloz, el Charizard se elevó y pudo salir ileso de aquel movimiento.

"Ya veo... tenemos que manejar el tema del tiempo, si no podemos agarrar a Charizard no creo que podramos conectar a un Sceptile o un Lucario, por ejemplo" Reflexionaba Ash, Infernape ante esto bajo la cabeza, como si estuviera avegonzado "Jajaja tranquilo amigo! le tomo 6 años al pequeño mastodonte obtener la velocidad que tiene hoy en día. Adémas eres, junto con Sceptile, los más capaces en cuestión de enfrentarse a oponentes rápidos y que serían muy fuertes" Le decía con una sonrisa.

"Infernape!" Repondió un feliz pokémon.

Dandole un descanso a su pokémon de Sinnho, él entrenador se dirigía hacia el lagarto que lo miraba en silencio "Charizard debo admitir que tú velocidad no hace más que aumentar y tus ataques actuales son bastantes agradables" Le dijó con una sonrisa, el pokémon le repondió de la misma manera "Sofoco, Cola Dragón, Alas de acero y movimíento sismíco. Gran varíedad y muy agradables. Te felicito, amigo"

"Chaaar!"

Se dispusieron a sentarse bajo el gran árbol junto a su fíel dragón, disfrutando de la gran vista que les regalaba el lugar "Sabes... capaz estas pequeñas vacaciones no me vengan tan mal" Soltó al aire.

"Charizard?"

"No sé amigo. Si me pongo a pensar hace bastante no disfuto de un buen viaje"

"Char?" Esté confundido lo observaba, como era posible que no disfrutara de sus viajes, si a su entrenador le encantaba viajar.

"Creo que entendí eso. No es que odíe viajar, amigo" Dejaba saber "Lo que digo es que... desde la batalla de la frontera que no voy con confianza, calma y por sobre todo... Paz" Se recostaba "Siento eso, Charizard. Cuando me dirigí a Sinnho fuí con la derrota reciente de Gary y al poco tiempo de estar allí, Paul me arrebato la confianza que tenía jajaja me hizo ver como un novato" Recordaba con una sonrisa, la cual contagio a su Pokemon más poderozo "Aunque... Bueno realmente no fue culpa de Teselia, es una linda región y con grandes Pokémon. Mi error fue apresurarme en ir a esa región, no estaba mentalmente preparado, todo lo bien hecho en Sinnho lo tire por la borda en Teselia" Suspiraba con malestar "Bueno... Kalos, mm la verdad no sé como describirlo " Dudo unos segundos, su fíel pokemom escuchaba atento y veía, de reojo, como otros pokemons de Ash se acercaban a escuchar "Sabías que Serena me beso? Jajajaja eso sí que me sorprendio amigo" Charizard giro rapido su cabeza, incrédulo "Sisi jajajaja sabía que te iba a sorprender eso"

"Zard!" Fué una pequela advertencia que no se fuera por las ramas.

"También lo entendí. Kalos me enseño demasiado... no importaba los años y experencias que haya tenido, la mega evolución era simplemente más poderozas. Hubo un entrenador... Alain, su mega evolución acabó facilmente con mí Greninja y de a poco mí confianza fue cayendo" Sus puños se cerraron "Lo peor es que nuevamente un entrenador sin experiencia me derroto... una vez más"

"Chari?"

"No, Alain era sumamente fuerte, podía haber entendido perder contra él. Perdí contra un chico llamado Saywer... Su Mega evolución nuevamente..." Suspiraba, pero pudo reunír una pequeña sonrisa "Pero con Greninja pude desbloquear una nueva transformación muy poderoza, era riesgosa, pero demasiado fuerte. Pude hacerle frente al Gardevoir de la Campeona Diantha!" Se levantaba y hacía la pose clásica, con su puño derecho hacía el aire "Incluso derrote a Saywer y otras mega evoluciones. Eramos increíbles!" Se encontraba con un entusiasmo raro en Ash, ultimamente "Barrimos con todos en la Liga, era impresionante... Hasta que" Su entusiasmo se evaporo, todos sus pokemons se dieron cuenta de esto "Caímos en la final... y contra Alain nuevamente... Todo el esfuerzo, los años, la dedicación, el sudor... las lágrimas fueron desechadas por el poder destructivo de las Mega evoluciones" Se desplomo nuevamente, pequeñas gotas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, sus pokemon percatandose de esto se acercaron a su entrenador, dandole el apoyo que podían "*Snif* Gracias, chicos" él joven se acurrucaba junto a sua leales amigos.

"Que haría sin ustedes y en cambio ustedes sin mí serían imparables..."

"Pika..."

**_Pueblo Paleta. 22 de Febrero, 22:00 P.M_**

"Wow amigo, hoy si terminamos tarde" Ash le rascaba la parte de atras de la oreja a un Pikachu que se caía del sueño, pero que respondía sastifactoriamente ante el cariño de su entrenador.

Se encontraban en el Bosque Verde, anteriormente habían visitado a una amiga de ellos; Visitaron a Pidgeot, la cual descansaba de un largo día y se reunió con él que habia sido su entrenador y amigo.

"Me alegro por Pidgeot, es una lástima que tenga que seguir allí, pero es por un bien mayor" Dijó con una sonrisa un poco decaída.

"Abandonaste a tu Pokemon por un bien mayor? Como sería eso" Una voz llamo la atención de nuestro protagonista, al girar hacia el sonido de aquella voz pudo ver como un hombre que rondaba los 30, vestía con un chaleco de pescador, abajo de este tenía una termica roja de mangas largas, unos vaqueros azules y unas botas de leñador, lo mas caracterizado era una pequeña gorra roja la cual resultaba muy familiar. Se encontraba sentado en frente de una fogata, al parecer había escuchado el dilema del aspirante a maestro pokemon.

"oh, mm hola señor" Saludó acercandose "Mí nombre es Ash y este es mí amigo, Pikachu... y sí. Mí amiga Pidgeot, tiene que cuidar de un rebaño por un Fearow bastante escandaloso" Se presentaba y explicaba nuestro entrenador a aquel señor.

"Ohh ya veo, disculpe si lo ofendí jovencito , no sabía eso. Muy generoso de tu parte, no muchos entrenadores hacen tal noble acción. Debo sorprenderme y felicitarte por eso" Le asintió con la cabeza, su mirada se posó en aquella fogata.

"Gracias? Supongo. Siempre busco el bienestar de mís pokemon, señor" Se acercaba, por alguna extraña razón este sujeto le parecía muy familiar "Permiso" Hacía el movimiento para sentarse, capaz podría saber mejor quien era si lo veía de cerca.

"Oh sí, adelante" Permitía, mientras Ash se sentaba "También debo admitir que no esperaba que pase nadie por acá, es muy tarde" Se acariciaba el menton, en forma pensativa.

"Yo tampoco esperaba pasar por acá. Pero el pequeño encuentro con Pidgeot tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, de igual forma no me quejo" Se sentaba en la hierba y usaba el tronco para apoyar su espalda.

"Cómo que no te quejas?" Preguntaba él señor con curiosidad, mientras tiraba unas pequeñas ramas a la fogata.

"Como le dije, no me quejo. Pidgeot fue de mís primeros pokemon, es muy fíel y cariñosa... ambos nos lamentamos que no podamos viajar nuevamente. Pasar estos momentos con ella me da calma y alivio. No se que haría si ella me odíase" Se sinceraba, su mirada estaba pérdida en la fogata.

"Muy noble de tú parte" Dijó aquél sujeto mientras imitaba lo ya hecho por él muchacho, se recostaba sobre el tronco "Oí que viajabas, me imagino que por Kanto, no? Aún eres muy joven"

"De hecho, hace unos meses volví de recorrer mi sexta región" Repondía de modo casual.

"Sexta!?" Preguntó con los ojos abiertos 'Yo a su edad... bueno, justo yo no puedo decir mucho acerca de esto' Pensaba con una sonrisa.

"Si. Viaje por Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnho, Teselia y mi último recorrido fue Kalos" Contaba con los dedos, una gran sonrisa adorno su cara.

"Conociste gran parte de esté emisferio, te felicito" Asentía con la cabeza, en forma de respeto "Debes ser un gran entrenador"

Ante esto último Ash se encogio, su mirada se puso fija en el fuego y un aura deprimente empezaba a adornarlo. Esta acción fue notada por él hombre.

"Viajar a 6 regiones diferentes a tan corta edad es algo de lo cual tienes que sacar pecho, debes sentirte orgulloso de ese acto. Muy pocos entrenadores tienen el calíbre para conocer dos regiones, tu ya has visitado seis" Lo felicitaba, pero vió que al chico no le afectaba esto "Ha pasado algo?"

Hubo un silencio, bastante incómodo. Ash seguía con la mirada fija en la fogata, revolviendo los recuerdos y ordenando sus pensamientos, dicha acción se estaba volviendo común en él moreno. Él señor lo observaba, en silencio y dandole espacio.

"Creo que... ya no disfruto el viajar" Soltó de la nada, Ash.

"Por qué sería eso?" Se sacaba la gorra roja, revelando un pelo negro bastante desordenado.

"Siento que si vuelvo a viajar a otra región solo estaría perdiendo el tiempo, no solo el mío... él de mís pokemon, mí madre, mís amigos y la gente que confía en mí" Agarraba un puñado de pequeñas hojas que estaban caídas y las observaba en la palma de su mano "Sabes lo que significa ser un Maestro Pokemon? señor"

Ante esta pregunta, él hombre giro su cabeza levemente. Observando al chico. De nuevo su mano se poso en el menton "Ser Maestro Pokemon no tiene un solo signifado, Ash"

"Cómo sabes mí...

" La esperanza de Pueblo Paleta, él orgullo de Pueblo Paleta, él muchacho que puede ser el sucesor de Lance, él vence legendarios...la sombra de Red" Interrumpió él sujeto y dejando descolocado a nuestro protagonista "Todos esos apodos no son al azar, Ash. Tú nombre es bastante conocido, no mucha gente logra ganar la Batalla de la Frontera, el mismísimo Red tuvo serios inconvenientes para hacerlo. Top 4 en la liga de Sinnho y sin tú Pokemon más fuerte? Digno de un gran entrenador" Continuaba elogiando "Lo mismo en Kalos. Finalista y solo usando seis pokemon, los cuales solo conseguistes en aquélla región, salvo ese Pikachu"

"Error tras error"

"Sin error no habría evolución" Aconsejaba sabiamente.

"Red consiguió salir campeón a los 11 años...

" Distintas épocas. Él tuvo la suerte de que no existía la Copa de Conferencía y el nível de aquel Kanto no era tan fuerte" Decía recostandose y mirando el cielo.

Acción que fue imitada por él chico "Siempre quise ser Maestro Pokemon... pero las derrotas en las Ligas me alejan, poco a poco, de aquel sueño"

"Sabes cúal es el verdadero significado de ser un Maestro Pokemon? Ash" Preguntó él señor.

"Ser él más fuerte?" Contra preguntaba.

"No, por ejemplo; Cinthia no es Maestro Pokemon, pero es un poco más fuerte que Lance, él cual sí es considerado dentro del mundo un Maestro Pokemon" Su brazo se extendio hacía el cielo y las estrellas "Ser él más fuerte de todos solo te aleja de ser un Maestro Pokemon, créeme lo sé de primera mano. El significado real de ser uno, básicamente, es aquel que pone el bienestar de la gente y los pokemon, por encima de los suyos. La gente te hace ser un Maestro Pokemon, el cariño de los pokemon y el respeto de los legendarios acrecentan tú figura. La cual trasiende al Hall Of Fame de la Liga, obvio que ganar es lindo y ayuda a ser un Maestro Pokemon, pero ha habido casos de Maestros Pokemon los cuales no han salido campeón de una Liga" Decía mientras se levantaba "Dime Ash, porque has perdido en las Ligas, pero te enfrentabas a Legendarios de igual igual, de tú a tú sin dudarlo"

Ash lo observaba en silencio, atónito "No... no lo sé, las veces que tuve que enfrentarme a los Legendarios fue para salvar a Pokemon y a la gente...

" Y que te pasaba en la Liga?"

"Nunca fuí con la mentalidad de ganar?"

"Estas equivocado. Nadie va a proposito a perder a un lugar el cual le costó tanto estar" Se acomodaba la gorra en la cabeza, se la ajustaba y se giró para ver a nuestro protagonista "Es muy simple Ash, tu verdadera fortaleza nace al querer peteger algo"

**_"Sin dudas Ash que diste lo mejor de tí contra Gary, protegiste tú manera de luchar y los vencistes en tu juego, te felicito amigo" Las palabras de Brock aparecían en su mente._**

**_"Gracias por estos casi tres años Ash... gracias por darme el valor de poder recorrer el mundo" el ultimo agradecimiento de Misty vino a su mente._**

**_"Este es el signo y el pase del conocimiento. Ash has logrado vencer a Brandon y eres oficialmente un Campeon de la Batalla de la Frontera. Tú resolución y creencía de que Pikachu era capaz de vencer a un Legendario te dieron la victoría" Ahora las sabias palabras de Scott retumbaban en su cabeza._**

**_"Ash sere tan fuerte como tú!! te vere en la cima!" La despedida de Max._**

**_"Gracias a ti pude y puedo hacer lo que amo. Te estare siempre agradecida, Ash" y la de May._**

**_"Ash! Eres increíble, lograste vencer a Paul y con Infernape! Tú forma de críar y entrenar a los pokemon es la mejor, no lo dudes nunca, Ash" La reconfortante sonrisa de Dawn aparecía._**

**_"sin duda alguna te estare observando Ash Ketchum. Eres muy interesante, casi me ganas y si no fuera por vos Zygarde hubiese destruído todo. Kalos te esta agradecida y yo también, Ash" Diantha le agradecía._**

**_"Muchas gracias por enseñarle a Bonnie, Ash. Ella te quiere mucho y te ve como su ídolo. Has sido un verdadero líder en esta aventura, nos guiaste y hemos aprendido mucho teniendote como referente. Espero que podamos vernos nuevamente, Ash" Clemont se sinceraba y le agradecía._**

**_"Te quiero mucho Ash!! vuelve a vernos porfiss!!" El último abrazo que se dió con Bonnie._**

**_"Gracias por protegernos y ayudarnos en este largo viaje... Muchas gracias por todo, Ash" Serena se despedía._**

Todos esos recuerdos golpearon fuerte a nuestro protagonista. Cerró sus ojos, en un intento de no volver a llorar. Se paró rapidamente y also su cabeza.

"Oh esa mirada me gusta más, muchacho" Y no era para menos, había una gran determinación en esos ojos.

"No es solo mí sueño. Todos mís amigos confían en mí y no los pienso desfraudar"

"Es bueno saberlo" Aquel señor estaba apagando la fogata. Al terminar se giró, levantó la mano en forma de saludo y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Ash.

"Muchas gracias! No me has dicho tu nombre, señor!" Un Ash gritaba y agradecía con una sonrisa. La cual creció aún más al escuchar el nombre de aquel sujeto.

"De nada Ash... y... puedes llamarme... Red"

**_Siempre quise ver una historia que vaya por estos tramos. Un Ash deprimido pero no por sus amigos o alguna traición sino mas por el mismo y creo que hay muy pocas historias buenas en donde se junten bien el mundo de los juegos y el anime. (Salvo Pokémon xyz: second chance, que puta locura fue seguir esa historia) bueno, abrazo_**

**_review? _**


	2. C2: Maestros Pokémon

Acá con el segundo capítulo, tengo varias ideas sueltas con respecto a como involucrar a todo el mundo Pokémon; tendria que varias bastante con el tema de sucesos del juego y el tiempo del anime (Ash va a ser él protagonista, claramente). Sin más que decir, los veo abajo.

"Dialogos"

'Pensamientos'

**_"recuerdos"_**

_Cap 2: Maestros Pokémon._

**_Liga Pokémon, Kanto._**

'cuánto tiempo...' La figura de un hombre se encontraba viendo con nostalgia el imponente edificio 'Es hora'

Mientras entraba aquél sujeto la oficinista y la enfermera Joey se encontraban hablando sobre un tema en particular "Viste que se esta hablando sobre los nuevos Top Five de entrenadores que aún no se consagraron campeones? Apuesto que esté chico Ketchum va a robar en las votaciones" Decía con una sonrisa la secretaria.

"Aunque Silver y Diamond también lograron tener un nombre propio" Razonaba la enfermera "Sin hablar de la jovencita Moon"

"Moon todavía es muy joven, Silver volvió de su retiro recientemente y Diamond es recién su segundo año participando fuera de su región. Creo que Ash tiene mas experiencia y logros que ellos" Dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa.

"Veo que defiendes mucho al chico eh" una mirada picara adornaba la linda cara de Joey.

"Jajajaja debes admitir que es bastante apuesto" se reían las dos mujeres, mientras tanto aquella figura pasaba por delante de ellas sin decir una palabra "Disculpe señor, tiene alguna invitación especial o una cita con la liga? sino debo pedir que se retire"

"Oh si, perdón" Se daba media vuelta sorprendiendo enormemente a las dos mujeres "Soy Red, Maestro Pokémon de Kanto" Dijo con una sonrisa.

**_Pueblo Paleta, Kanto._**

"Estas listo Ash!?" Delia gritaba desde la puerta de su casa. Dos valijas la acompañaban "En 10 minutos tenemos que estar saliendo para tomar el avión hijo!"

"LO SEEE!" Ash respondió desde el baño 'Creo que va bien esta vestimenta' Se dijo mentalmente mientras se observaba en el espejo. Una camiseta es azul con franjas blancas adornaba el cuerpo ligeramente más grande del chico, una gorra roja con negro, con una figura de color blanco, según su madre característico de aquella región. Su pantalón es corto y de color marrón oscuro con bordes rojos y terminando esta usando unas deportivas azules con blanco y celeste 'Supongo que si' Agarró su mochila y salió para encontrarse con su Mamá; pero su alter ego lo llevo nuevamente a verse en el baño "Definitivamente me veo genial" Se dijo al espejo con una sonrisa.

"ASH KETCHUM BAJA EN ESTÉ INSTANTE!" El grito de su mama lo sacó de su mundo y rápidamente bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Delia.

"Jajajaja sorry mamá" se disculpaba rascándose la nuca "Pero me veía genial"

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar de que estas hablando. El punto, él profesor ya está afuera esperándonos para alcanzarnos al aeropuerto. Vamos hijo" Decía mientras salia de la casa y cerraba la puerta.

"Vacaciones...eh?" Ash miro al cielo y sonrió "Volveré y te pateare el trasero...Red" Se dijo con confianza.

'Red?' Delia miró por unos segundos a su hijo y su cara adornaba una ligera preocupación.

"Vamos má, ya vino él profesor!" un emocionado Ash agarró el equipaje y los fue metiendo en el auto de Oak "Cómo va todo profesor?"

"Oh Ash, todo bien por suerte. Veo que estas emocionado por el viaje, me alegro muchacho" Saludaba desde adentro del auto.

"Si! tengo el presentimiento de que van a ser unas buenas vacaciones" Decía con una sonrisa "Vamos mamá, no estabas apurada?"

'Bueno, algún día tenía que pasar' Pensó Delia mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

"Estan listos?" Preguntaba Oak con una sonrisa.

"Si Profesor!/ Si, Samuel" Respondían madre e hijo.

"Perfecto, andando" El camino fué tranquilo, como era de esperarse ya que era bastante temprano y por lo tal muchos de los Pokémon recién salían a explorar o comer "Muchacho, casi me olvido. Aquí tienes algo que te puede interesar" Una enorme sonrisa adornaba la cara del profesor "Hay dos o tres noticias bastante interesantes" Le decia mientras le entregaba una revista con las iniciales 'BNPW'

"Wow la Breaking News Pokémon World!" Exclamaba Ash agarrandola "Hace mucho no la..." Estaba hablando hasta que se quedó sin habla por la tapa de la revista "Red... Red ha vuelto a tomar su posición en la liga!!" Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Cómo?" Una Delia miraba sorprendida a su hijo "A ver hijo, dame" Ash le entregaba feliz la revista mientras su mama leía en voz alta "Red, él histórico campeón y Maestro Pokémon de Kanto ha vuelto a retomar sus labores en la liga Pokémon. En la pequeña rueda de prensa manifestó sus razones 'Supongo que es tiempo de poner a Kanto dónde nunca antes tuvo que salir'. Para más información página 4" Terminaba de leer con una cara totalmente sorprendida " no lo puedo creer"

"Yo tampoco lo podía creer esta mañana cuando dió la entrevista" Decía orgulloso Oak "De rodas formas no es la única noticia interesante allí Ash, dáselo Delia" La mujer obedeció.

"A ver" Dijo Ash agarrando la revista y ojeandola "Página dos... Nuevos campeones regionales y los desafíos de la Elite Four! Por parte de Kanto el nuevo campeón es Gold! que sorprendentemente y en unas de las exhibiciones más geniales que se han visto, acabó el año pasado perdiendo contra Lance en la liga de Jhoto... 'El flamante Elite Four de Jhoto, Gold se ha proclamado, tras un duro combate, como el campeón reinante de Kanto. Tendrá su revancha contra Lance por el título? Eso esperamos y por tal es uno de los combates mas esperados de la post temporada. Por el lado de Jhoto el nuevo campeón, aunque lamentablemente perdió contra Bruno y se quedó en las puertas de la Liga, es Dylan; él cual ganó la final de la copa de la conferencia por la dura y muy merecida descalificación de Silver; (Pag 40). Por el lado de Hoenn él nuevo campeón y reinante lider de la liga es Máximo. Qué decir sobre Máximo? Arrasó con todos los competidores en la conferencia y tras 4 duros combates con la elite se coronó como el campeón, felicidades al nuevo campeón de Hoenn!" Repetía Ash boquiabierto 'Wow y solo tiene 18 años'

"Bastante sorprendente" Dijo él profesor Oak "Sigue muchacho"

"En Sinnho él nuevo campeón y él cual decidio postergar su desafio en la elite four es... Paul Shinji..." Ash al decir esto se quedó mudo 'Paul ya se consagró campeón...' "Un rotundo cambio tuvo aquél chico que paso por la liga Sinnho años anteriores y perdió en cuartos de final con Ash Ketchum. Un equipo más complementado y cercanos con su entrenador lo llevaron a proclamarse como flamante campeón. El primer encuentro con la elite four sera contra Tobias, lo esperamos con ansías" Ante esto Ash se quedo en silencio 'Tobias contra Paul...'

"Ha mejorado mucho ese chico" Dijo Delia asintiendo.

"Si, de echo se esta hablando que tiene serias chances de llegar a enfrentarse a Cynthia" Oak ponía su grano de arena a la conversación.

"Cierto" Ash volvía a concentrarse en la revista 'Felicidades Paul, pero no estarás allí solo por mucho tiempo' pensaba con una sonrisa.

"Por el lado de Unova parece que no habrá copa de conferencia. La reciente retirada de su campeón y el desastre económico que dejo el Team Rocket obligó a la liga a cancelarla" Informó Oak con una mirada seria "Es cierto que ya no es nada parecido a aquel Team Rocket de años anteriores; pero no cabe duda de que Giovanni siempre va a ser una amenaza"

"Giovanni..." Delia miraba por la ventana con una mirada perdida.

"Por el lado de Kalos. El campeón Alain fue privado de competir contra la élite four por tener antecedentes criminales con el Team Flare y está la sospecha de aquella final en donde Ash Ketchum fue superior y hay pocas formas de saber el por qué Greninja perdió contra Charizard (Para mas información ver pagina 16. El fraude de la liga Kalos, más reportaje a la campeona Diantha)" Terminaba de leer sorprendido "Que locura"

"Ni que lo digas muchacho. Es lamentable que le quiten la posibilidad de enfrentarse a la élite; pero la liga sabrá por qué lo hizo" El ceño fruncido de Oak se volvio una gran sonrisa "Creo que hay una pequeña sorpresa en las siguientes páginas, muchacho"

"Oh a ver... Top Five de entrenadores, que no se coronaron campeones, más fuertes de la liga Pokémon! Ya salió el artículo mamá!" Un ash emocionado le comunicó a su madre que lo veía con una sonrisa.

"Quiero saber quiénes son hijo, cuéntanos"

"Por supuesto" se fijaba en la revista y comenzaba a recitar lo que decía "En el puesto cinco tenemos a la gran sorpresa de Sinnho, Barry. Después de su participación en la liga sinnho hace ya más de un año, Barry decidió tener un feroz entrenamiento y tras esto tomó el gran reto de la batalla de la frontera de Sinnho. Logrando completarla en siete meses! Veremos de que va a ser capaz el flamante nuevo campeón de la batalla de la frontera de Sinnho" Dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su cara Ash 'Wow sin dudas todos siguieron adelante y se están esforzando!'

"Se dice que la batalla de la frontera de Sinho es el reto definitivo para obtener el nivel de un elite four" Comunicó Oak.

"En el número cuatro, Moon. La actual subcampeona de Kanto y única campeona de la Liga, no oficial, de Alola. Sin dudas alguna la nueva joya de Alola, la chica de 14 años anda progresando a pasos agigantados y quiere obtener un título en la liga para hacer de Alola una región oficial, gran sueño para la joven prodigio"

"Con que campeona de Alola..." Delia seguía mirando distante, ante la mirada preocupada de Oak.

"En el puesto número tres está él flamante campeón de las islas naranjas y subcampeón de Sinnho, Diamond. La otra nueva joya que reluce Sinnho en su tercer año a logrado colarse entre los mejores entrenadores del mundo, todos recordamos aquella final en la que se enfrentó a Tobías. Nos preguntamos; Será capaz él nuevo Diamond de obtener una revancha contra Tobias? Lo veremos esté año sin dudas, ya que en su ultima aparición dijo que su obsesión es la liga sinnho!" Comentaba Ash "12 años... que increíble"

"Cumplira trece en un mes según la BNPW" Oak ofrecía al mejor amigo de su nieto.

"Aún asi es algo sorprendente" Comentaba Delia.

"De todas formas no hay que olvidarse que acá él muchacho ganó la Batalla de la Frontera con 13 años, Delia jajajajaja" se reía el profesor haciendo sonrojar a nuestro protagonista.

"Es verdad Samuel"

"Obtuve mucha ayuda en ese tiempo... En el segundo lugar se encuentra él ya experimentado entrenador, Silver. Su ausencia de seis años no han echo más que aumentar su poderío ofensivo; la característica más crucial de Silver se encuentra en su Feraligatr, que se dice que puede competir de tú a tú con el Dragonite de Lance! A pesar de todo esto en la anterior edición de la Copa de Plata fue descalificado por su actuación brutal y sangrienta contra el semifinalista, Richy. Su licencia de entrenador no fue anulada y por tal motivo esté reportero asume que volverá a por el campeonato" Comentaba Ash mientras veía una fotografía del Pikachu de Richy 'Pobre Richy...'

"Unas de las batallas más sangrientas que he visto sin dudas... parece ser que es el mismo Silver de hace años" comentaba él profesor.

"Lo conocías profesor?"

"De echo fue unos de los amigos del elite four, Gold. Hace años pasaron muchas cosas y ellos pelearon espalda con espalda" Le informaba Samuel.

"No hace falta decirle eso, Samuel" Comentaba Delia con cautela.

"Creo que es muy necesario, pero bueno... es tu desición. Continúa muchacho" Le ofrecía con una gran sonrisa.

"...Bueno. En el primer lugar de encuentra él mismísimo sucesor de Red, Ash Ketchum... Ash Ketchum, Ash Ketchum ESE SOY YO, QUEEEEE" Un sorprendido Ash se apuntaba con el dedo "Yo él más fuerte?"

"Felicitaciones hijo!" Delia gritó con alegría y energía.

"Algo admirable de echo, felicidades muchacho" Le asentía con una sonrisa.

"Él primer campeón de las islas naranjas y último ganador de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto, Ash Ketchum logró el subcampeonato de Kalos en unas de las finales más polémicas de la historia. No solo estos logros lo ponen en nuestra primera posición, su legado se agiganta a cada región que va; sin dudas unos de los fuertes candidatos que suenan para convertirse en Maestro Pokémon en los próximos años, es Ash(Pag 22, el visto bueno de Lance y Red), él vence legendarios (Pag 32, Ash vs Legendarios) y él sucesor del mítico Red (pag 17, declaraciones de Red) son unas de las razones para coronar a Ash en esté puesto. Se espera que vaya por el campeonato de Kanto según varios informes, esté periodista y gran parte del mundo Pokémon esta a la expectativa de los próximos movimientos del joven de apenas 16 años!" Terminaba de leer la nota Ash totalmente en shock.

"Ayy!! Felicidades hijo!!!" chillaba Delia muy contenta.

"Jejeje Linda sorpresa, no? Ash" Él profesor se reía.

"Él mejor entrenador de Kanto que no salió campeón; no... el mejor entrenador del mundo" Seguía susurrando incrédulo, Ash.

"Esto significará que van a querer resultados inmediatos" Él profesor miraba a Ash por el retrovisor "Para ellos, ya eres uno mas. Ten cuidado" Decia seriamente Samuel Oak.

"Lo sé... demostraré a todo el mundo que no se equivocaron" Un tenue aura azul se reflejaba en su cuerpo, la cual cubría el alrededor sus pieles 'Estoy listo'

**_Liga Pokémon, sede central. Jhoto._**

"Veo que todos estan aquí. Me alegra verlos despues de tantos años...Maestros Pokémon" Goodshow saludaba.

"Ts con que él chico mimado a regresado" Elder miraba con desprecio a Red.

"Qué pasa? todavía dolido de cómo te aplaste la última vez?" Red le ofrecía una sonrisa, a la vez que hacía enfurecer a Elder.

"Tu egocentrismo no hizo nada más que aumentar, mocoso" Blue dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y si les dejo la liga casi díez años y asi la dejaron" Red compartió una media sonrisa con su viejo rival y más grande amigo.

"Yo no lo puedo creer..." Walker, él Pokémon Ranger se divertía viendo la discusión.

"Hace díez años que no nos vemos todos y ya están peleando? No tienen 15 años gente, corpontense" Brandon dijo con molestia y un gruñido.

"Incluso algunos de acá tienen hijos... que mal que estamos como sociedad" Lance se llevó la mano a la cara en señal de frustración.

"Eso fue una indirecta? maldito viejo mugroso" Blue respondió.

Una vena se le empezaba a marcar al comisionado Goodshow, su ojo izquierdo temblaba "Podemos calmarnos?"

"ESCUCHÁ RED, YA NO ERES ÉL MÁS FUERTE DE ACÁ ASI QUE TRATANOS CON RESPETO" Levanto la voz, extrañando a todos; Diantha, a la vez que golpeaba la mesa.

"No me obligues a patear tu lindo y nuevo trasero preciosa" Red le guiñaba el ojo.

"Red, puedes dejar de pelear con todo el mundo?" Una Catleya gemía.

"SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA!" Goodshow rugió con furia, ante esto toda la sala se quedó en silencio "Muchas gracias"

"A qué se debe está reunión? Debe ser muy importante para reunirnos a todos" Palmer le indicaba a Goodshow que continúe.

"El Team Rocket y las crecientes bandas de delincuentes que se están formando son unos de los temas que quiero ver. Después, pero no menos importante...A pesar de la reciente incorporación de la joven Diantha, aún nos queda, tras la vacante que dejo Giovanni años atrás, tratar de encontrar un referente nuevo o una persona capaz de asumir el puesto de maestro Pokémon"

"Y esa tal Cynthia? por lo que escuché es capaz de barrer el piso con estos dos vejestorios" Decía Palmer mientras señalaba a Lance y Elder.

"Carece de muchas cosas, aunque es uno de mis candidatos preferidos" La maestra Pokémon Catleya dijo.

"Anabel sin duda alguna merece una chance de ser probada" Señaló Brandon.

"No quiero que se tomé como personal o que quiero meter a mí nieto acá. Pero Benga ya es bastante más fuerte que yo" Elder comentaba.

Así empezaron a tirar nombres y muchas de sus cualidades. Lo que extrañó al comisionado y a Lance es que Red no dijo una palabra, ni tiró algún nombre "Dime Red, tienes a alguien en mente?" preguntó Goodshow.

"En realidad hay dos, tengo dos nombres... Gold y Ash Ketchum"

**_Alola, Isla mele mele._**

_"Atención pasajeros, estamos a unos pocos minutos de aterrizar, les recordamos que recojan su equipaje y agradecemos su preferencia a Aerolíneas Kanto"_ La voz de la azafata sonó por el altavoz afirmando que estaban muy cerca de aterrizar.

Tras aproximadamente ocho minutos, las llantas del avión tocaron suelo y una escalera fue colocada justo al lado de la puerta, evidentemente él primero en salir del avión fue nuestro entrenador. Una manada de pequeños pajaritos de color rojo con negro y blanco de largo pico acompañados de un solo Pokémon, parecido a una cría de lechuza, volaron por encima de la cabeza del entrenador, esto solo lo dejo más emocionado de lo que ya estaba, criaturas que nunca había visto antes, el viaje se puso interesante muy rápido.

Ash tomó todo el aire que pudo y gritó "HOLA, ALOLA! ASH KETCHUM HA LLEGADO!

"¡PIKA PI!"

**Bastante bueno, creo yo. Siempre quise que haya como una élite de maestros (algo asi como los diez magos santos en Fairy Tail)**

**1-Red**

**2-Lance**

**3-****Palmer**

**4-****Blue**

**5-****Brandon**

**6-****Catleya**

**7-****Diantha**

**8-****Elder.**

**9-Walker.**

**Reviews? **


	3. Cap 3: Paul Vs Tobías : Parte 1

Hello people! bueno aqui la tercer entrega de 'Esto es Alola!' En este capítulo quiero ver como me desarrollo en temas de batallas y que mejor que una pelea contra un elite four! jajaja los veo abajo.

"Dialogos"

'Pensamientos'

**"recuerdos"**

**_Cap 3: Paul vs Tobías. Parte 1._**

"Cuidado Alola! Se acerca el futuro Maestro Pokémon!"

"Pika-Pi!"

"Ash, terminaré de desempacar aquí. Ve a saludar a nuestro nuevo vecino" Delia le avisaba a su hijo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, mamá! Vamos, Pikachu!" Ash entraba a la casa e iba directo a su habitación.

"Pika!"

Después de dejar su equipaje en su casa de vacaciones, Ash y Pikachu se dirigieron directamente a la modesta casa que se encontraba al lado de la suya. Él muchacho tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente con una gran sonrisa a que respondieran "Ahora voy!" se escuchaba desde adentro a una mujer.

Le abrió a nuestro protagonista una hermosa mujer morena y de pelo castaño, rondaba, posiblemente, la treintena de edad. Vestía de una falda larga amarilla y un simple top que le llegaba abajo del ombligo; una gran y hermosa sonrisa embobaba a Ash "Alola!"

"Hola al agua?"

"Pika?"

"Jajajajajajaja nono! Alola!" Se reía la mujer, haciéndola aún más hermosa "Es nuestro saludo en Alola! Deben ser nuestros nuevos vecinos, no?" Ash acentia, todavía observando la belleza de la mujer, ante la mirada curiosa de su amigo "Un gusto?"

"Ash y esté es mí amigo Pikachu"

"Pika-Pi!" Se presentaba Pikachu.

"Hola Ash y Pikachu!" Decía mientras le rascaba la parte de atras de la oreja al Pokémon, para gran placer de él.

"Pikaaaa"

"Mí nombre es Mia y hace ya dos años que vivimos aquí con mi hija" Se presentaba Mia e informaba "Alola es un lugar refrescante y muy divertido, espero que la pasen bien. Debo de disculparme seriamente. Justo mí torpe hija estaria llegando en unas horas y tengo que esperarla en el aeropuerto... Ah ya sé! Pero los invitó a cenar esta noche a tí y a tú familia!" Ofrecía con una gran sonrisa, la cual Ash devolvió con otra aún más grande.

"Claro! aquí estaremos Pikachu, mí madre y yo. Muchas gracias por la invitación, señorita Mia!" Se inclinaba un poco Ash en modo de respeto.

"Jajajaja no hay problema joven Ash, bueno me tengo que ir. Saluda a tú madre de mi parte y los espero a la noche!"

"Claro! Saludos a tu hija" Se despedía Ash con una sonrisa "Vaya que es linda"

"Pikachu?" Lo miraba sorprendido.

"... No soy asexual Pikachu. Eso ofende"

"Pika-Pika Piikachu"

"Que tienen que ver mis amigas con todo esto? Es más no quiero volver a hablar de esto... Asexual? yo? estos pokemones y su falta de respeto" murmuraba enojado el moreno mientras se dirigia hacia el pueblo.

**_Isla mele mele. Región sur._**

En la región sur de la hermosa Isla Mele Mele, más específicamente en una gran mansión rodeada de una gran flora y una diversa fauna. Se encontraba una joven de 15 años, pelo rubio largo y vestida completamente de blanco; la cual estaba sentada en su balcón, su mirada atenta se posaba sobre una situación en particular.

"Que hermosa" Sus ojos llenos de admiración se encontraban viendo aquél Pokémon mariposa de color rosa, el cual se encontraba volando feliz y sin preocupaciones 'Que raro de todas formas, escuché hablar a mí madre sobre los Butterfrees que usualmente estaban en Alola, los de color café. Pero sin dudas esté es más bonito'

Seguía observando al pequeño Pokémon hasta que la puerta de su habitación fue tocada "Buenos días señorita Lillie, el desayuno ya está listo. Puede bajar cuando usted lo deseé"

"Claro James, muchas gracias" Respondía la chica llamada Lillie con una sonrisa. Se levantó de aquél balcón, se puso sus pantuflas de color amarillo y salió con rumbo al comedor donde lo esperaba su mayordomo con un sombrero blanco y grande.

"Aquí tiene señorita Lillie, el sombrero que había olvidado en la casa de la señora Mia" James le entregaba ese sombrero peculiar.

"Oh si, cierto que me lo habia olvidado. Gracias de nuevo James" Agarraba el sombrero y agradecia la rubia.

"No hay problema" Respondía James y junto a Lillie de dirigieron a la sala.

Tras un breve desayuno, Lillie observó un reloj que se encontraba colgado a aquél salón "Vaya, ya me tendría que ir yendo a clases" Caminando lentamente salió de la habitación, cruzó el pasillo principal en donde las sirvientas la saludaban con una sonrisa y Lillie se las devolvía con un asentimiento.

Al salir de la mansión una limusina la esperaba en la puerta "Desea ir en la limusina, señorita Lillie" Preguntaba el mayordomo que se encontraba en el auto.

"No, gracias. Hoy es un lindo día prefiero ir caminando, de paso capaz vaya a la casa de Mallow asi vamos juntas" Le informaba a su otro mayordomo, él cual solo asentía.

En su caminata se topo con una feliz Mallow que salía del restaurante de su familia "Ah! Lillie!!" Dijo la chica de pelo verde y tés morena mientras abrazaba a Lillie, que le respondía de igual forma.

"Mallow! cuánto tiempo?" Se separaban las chicas con una sonrisa.

"Dos meses, creo. Cómo te fué en tus vacaciones? Cuéntame, cuéntame!" Así las dos amigas se ponían al día mientras se dirigían a un paso lento, hacia la escuela Pokémon.

Mientras las dos chicas iban caminando, hablando y riéndose. Pudieron observar a un joven que se encontraba en medio de la ruta de los Tauros "Eso es peligroso" Comentaba Mallow con preocupación.

"Iré a decirle que se corra, además parece bastante perdido" Decía Lillie, a la vez que iba a hablarle a aquél chico; seguida por detras por su amiga, curiosa "Disculpe" Le tocaba el hombro, ante esto él chico se dió la vuelta en su brazos se encontraba un Pikachu sumamente dormido "Alola, queria avisarle que tenga cuidado, se encuentra en la zona donde usualmente pasan los Tauros"

"Oh, hola al agua y gracias! no sabia eso jajajaja" Se reía aquél jóven.

"Hola al agua?" Lillie miraba en confusión.

"Pareces un poco perdido" Interrumpía de atrás Mallow con curiosidad 'Hola al agua?'

"Un poco sería un eufemismo jejeje" colocando al Pikachu que se estaba despertando en su hombro, se rascaba la nuca "Son de por acá, chicas??" Preguntaba él chico con tés morena.

"Sip, somos de Alola" Respondía nuevamente Mallow con una sonrisa "Por lo que veo llegastes hace poco a Alola"

"Exacto! llegamos hace algunas horas realmente y nos pusimos a recorrer el pueblo junto a Pikachu" comentaba Ash.

"Oh que bien; y qué te está pareciendo la isla?" Mallow seguía hablando. Los tres jovenes se pusieron a caminar rumbo a la escuela, aunque uno de ellos solo las seguía.

"Es muuuuuy refrescante y eso me agrada mucho, me sirve bastante pars este momento de mi vida. Además la gente es muy amable y eso ayuda bastante" comentaba Ash con una sonrisa.

"Pika-Pi" apoyaba su Pokémon, ya levantado.

"Que lindo..." Lillie observaba a Pikachu.

"Jajajaja Pikachu o yo?" preguntaba Ash con una risita, ante esto Lillie se sonrojaba y se ponia detras de una Mallow que se reía "Ven Pikachu, saluda a... cierto no les pregunte sus nombres" una gota de sudor le caía a nuestro protagonista.

"Soy Mallow" Se reía, porque su amiga estaba sonrojada por el comentario del chico.

"Soy Lillie, mucho gusto" Asentía con la cabeza.

"Ash Ketchum y esté es mí amigo Pikachu"

"Pika-pii"

"Jajaja ese Pikachu si que tiene su personalidad" comentaba Mallow mientras se acercaba al aspirante a maestro Pokémon y saludaba a su Pokémon; él cual reía y se divertía con la muchacha.

'Ash Ketchum... de dónde me suena?' Pensaba Lillie "Oh parece que llegamos"

"A dónde?... ohhhhh"

"Bienvenido a la escuela Pokémon de Alola!"

"Escuela Pokémon?" Repetía asombrado Ash.

"Asi es! Es la escuela Pokémon oficial de Alola; nuestro pequeño orgullo" Comentaba con una sonrisa Mallow.

"Es bastante diferente a la escuela de Hoenn"

"Pika-Pi" asentía Pikachu.

"Asi que eres de Hoenn?" Preguntaba Lillie mientras los tres caminaban para adentro.

"Eso explica porqué estabas tan perdido"

"jajajaja nope, de echo soy de Kanto. Pero viaje durante un año por Hoenn"

"Woow ya viajaste por dos regiones, que increíble" Lillie comentaba.

" Jejeje La respuesta te sorprendería"

"Por qué dices es..."

"LIIIIILLIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE" Una figura a la velocidad de la luz tacleo a Lillie y ambas figuras salieron volando... para gran consternación de Ash.

"Moon!!" Mallow gritaba ante la sorpresa de Ash. Del polvo que se iba yendo se veía a una chica con una remera blanca que llevaba atada por debajo de su ombligo, unos shorts cortos de color verde y una gorra roja sobre su pelo negro adornaban su figura "Que bueno verte, Moon!"

"Mallow!! cómo estás??" Moon hablaba mientras continuaba abrazando a Lillie y acariciándola.

"Moon..." Lillie se quejaba.

"Jajajaja bien, bien me alegro que hayas podido venir el primer día de escuela y el día que van a promover a capitanes a Lana y a Kiawe!"

"Capitanes?" Murmuraba Ash, confundido ante la escena que estaba viendo.

"Sii! No me podía perder ni de casualidad sus nombramientos!" Comentaba feliz y ya dejando a la pobre Lillie levantarse.

"Viniste bastante rápido igual, Moon" Lillie se limpiaba el polvo que le quedaba a su ropa.

"Jajajaj sip" Se reía Moon, hasta que notó al chico que estaba detras de Mallow "Oh no sabía que venían con alguien, qué modales los míos jajaja. Soy Moon mucho gust..." Se aproximó a nuestro héroe que la esperaba con su sonrisa característica "No puede ser..."

"Paso algo Moon?" Lillie se acercaba a su amiga para ver el por qué se quedo callada de repente.

"Sucedio algo con Ash?" Mallow se unia a Lillie y mostraba su preocupación.

"Emm, lo siento?" se disculpaba Ash.

"pika?"

"Eres, eres, eres AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Gritaba y de la nada abrazaba a un Ash confundido, ante las mirada sorprendidas de sus amigas "Ashhhhhhhh Ketchum me saludó no lo puedo creer!" Seguía abrazando a un Ash atónito y sonrojado.

"Lo conoces de algún lado?" Mallow preguntaba muy curiosa.

"Es Ash Ketchum! Él próximo Maestro Pokémon!"

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

**_Liga Sinnho._**

Paul se acomodó la mochila y se ató en una cola de caballo su actual largo pelo violeta.

Todo se había reducido a esto: el objetivo de su largo viaje de seis años.

La famosa y contundente Liga Sinnho estaba adelante de él, tras de él; se encontraban las cuevas oscuras que sirvieron como una sesión de entrenamiento en su último mes y medio antes de esto.

Su equipo estaba más que listo y hambrientos para demostrarle al mundo de que estaban echos, la enfermera Joy y un gran número de reporteros estaban deseándole suerte en el tramo final de su viaje, poco le importaba todo esto.

Los guardias de seguridad que observaban la entrada a la liga revisaron sus insignias y su pase para retar a la elite four, simplemente para verificar su autenticidad, y finalmente lo hicieron pasar mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Paul. 'Esto es todo' pensó al pisar los suelos de mármol.

Paul se encontraba viendo la entrada a la primera puerta del reto, podía escuchar la voz del comentarista que sonaba por todo el lugar "Aquí tenemos al flamante campeón de la Liga Sinnho, Paaaaaaauuul Shinjiiii!!! Después de una larga espera nuestro campeón a decidido de una vez por todas afrontar el reto de la Elite Four! y empezará contra él más reciente miembro, él elite four especializado en LEGENDARIOS"

Paul hacia caso omiso y habría la puerta, adentrándose en ella "TOBIIIIIIAAAAAAAS!!!!" Terminaba de decir el relator y Paul pudo observar a aquél sujeto de hace años atras sentado en una clase de trono de hierro, viéndolo con curiosidad y un poco de aburrimiento.

"Parece que ese chico que perdió hace añas atrás con él joven de pueblo Paleta se ha renovado y echo más fuerte. Bienvenido a la Liga Pokemon! Soy Tobias, del Alto Mando. Encantado de por fin conocerte. Bueno, deberías saber que soy un gran amante de los Pokémon raros, en eso se basó mi carrera en el mundo Pokémon, en conocer y hacerme compañeros de aquellos Pokémon que muy pocos conocían. Estos Pokémon son los legendarios, gran presencia junto a la par de hermosos... ¿Quieres saber porqué lucho en esta sala?" Hacía una pausa a su discurso, Paul observaba en silencio la sala; un Dialga y un Palkia en forma de estatua se encontraban en cada punta y un Darkrai salía desde abajo del piso, haciendo mas imponente al elite four "Porque quiero llegar a ser perfecto. Como los Pokémon legendarios! venga, comencemos, Paul Shinji!"

Lo que tenía en mente Paul era como poder derrotar a Darkrai y Latios con las menores bajas posibles… y de allí ver como poder sobrellevar la batalla a su favor.

"Darkrai ve!"

"Vé, Hariyama!!" Paul anunciaba a su primer Pokémon.

"Con que iras con la ventaja de tipo. No servirá de nada contra el poder de Darkrai"

Paul y Tobias no apartaban la mirada del otro, impacientemente esperaban al árbitro que diera inicio al combate, a la primera batalla de la elite four.

"COMIENCEN!"

"Brecha Negra"

Darkrai juntaba sus dos garras y de esa forma creó una esfera de energía oscura y rápidamente la lanzó en contra del pokémon lucha, él cual, para sorpresa de Tobias, evitó rodando por el piso.

"Puño Dinámico, Hariyama" lanzó la orden.

"evitalo" y Darkrai desapareció nuevamente.

"Ts que fastidio esto. Escucha Hariyama, tienes que sentirlo, como practicamos" El Pokémon tipo lucha asentía con la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos y un aura roja se formaba en sus puños.

"Ahora Darkrai! Brecha negra!"

"Hariyama!" ***Pam* **un golpe seco se escuchó en toda la sala. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, solo perturbados por la caída de Darkrai.

"INCREÍBLE!! ÉL RETADOR DIÓ UN GOLPE CERTERO!!" él comentarista gritaba.

Tobias miraba ahora con una sonrisa a su oponente y luego a su Darkrai que le devolvió la miraba asintiendo.

"Debo admitir que te subestimamos… Pero ya no será igua!" Tobias apuntaba hacia Hariyama seriamente " Pulso umbrío"

"Destrúyelo con Tajo cruzado"

Darkrai lanzo a una velocidad increíble un rayo de energía oscura de color oscuro y morado, pero antes de dañar al luchador fue contrarrestado por el "tajo" de Hariyama cubierto por una gran energía, aunque después de unos segundos el pokémon siniestro ya no estaba.

No tuvo ni tiempo para concentrarse porque un fuerte rayo congelante fue impactado desde su espalda que lo envió a estrellarse con la pared.

'Maldición' se quejaba Paul mentalmente 'Debo hacerle más daño para que resulte bien esto'

"Sigue con Brecha Negra, Darkrai"

"Hariyama, ten cuidado!" Paul veía como se acercaba el ataque a su Pokémon con gran preocupación. Para su alivió Hariyama, en una muestra de gran agilidad, logró esquivar justo a tiempo "Ya es tiempo! Combate Cercano!!!" Hariyama se acercó a un Darkrai que no esperaba esa velocidad del Pokémon.

***Pam* *Pam* *Pam* *Pam* *Pam* **Cinco golpes consecutivos fueron dados con contundencia.

"DARKRAI!"

"SI SEÑOREEEES, ESTAMOS VIENDO AL RETADOR DOMINAR POR COMOLETO EL PARTIDO!!!"

Ahora si Tobias estaba realmente preocupado… se había confiado demasiado y no habia tomado en cuenta la sorprendente velocidad de Hariyama y tampoco creyó que su oponente fuera tan fuerte… no lo mostraba en su rostro pero realmente se alivió al ver como se levantaba su pokémon algo enojado "estás bien, Darkrai?"

"Darkrai" un pequeño asentimiento como respuesta.

"Perfecto. Utiliza rayo de hielo y ve moviéndote por todo el área" Ordenaba al Pokémon y este cumplía 'Vamos a sacarlo de su zona de confort' Darkrai se movia velozmente, a la par que lanzaba rayos azules los cuales impactaban en Hariyama.

"Hariyama ten cuidado, no dejes que te golpeé en puntos sencibles" 'Tampoco debo permitirle usar come sueños' reflexionaba Paul mientras miraba con preocupación el gran daño que recibis su pokemon por parte de Darkrai.

"Brecha negra!" De repente Darkrai se detuvo en seco y lanzó el famoso ataque.

"Maldición..." Paul vió con detenimiento como el ataque hacia efecto.

"Perfecto acercate y utiliza Come Sueños, Darkrai" Tobias sonreía viendo como su Pokémon se acercava lentamente para acabar con la batalla.

"No tan rápido Tobías! Sonámbulo Hariyama!" A los pocos metros Darkrai se detuvo en seco y con temor vio como se levantaba lentamente un Hariyama con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

"Darkrai..." susurro el Pokémon con temor.

"Hariyama!!" ***Pam* *Pam* *Pam* *Pam* **cuatro golpes consecutivos se oyeron por toda la sala, Tobias preocupado se quedó en silencio observando toda la escena. Al terminar el último golpe, Darkrai salió volando y se quedo incrustado en una de las paredes.

"SIIIIIIIII!" Paul levantó su puño en forma de victoria.

"NO LO PUEDO CREEEER, DARKRAI FUE NEUTRALIZADO CON EL FAMOSO MOVIMIENTO SONÁMBULO! VEREMOS SI EL POKÉMON DE NUESTRO ELITE PUEDE CONTINUAR"

"De verdad me confíe demasiado. Al pensar que tenias 3 movimientos de tipo lucha... supuse erróneamente que habías decidido no tener sonámbulo" Decía mientras sacaba una pokebola y sin escuchar el veredicto del árbitro devolvio a un inconsciente Darkrai. Lo mismo hacía Paul con su Pokémon "Espero que estés listo Paul... porque esto recien empieza"

"No querría que fuera de otra forma"

"Ve Latios!"

"Adelante Froslass"

**yyyyyyy End. acá finaliza el tercee capitulo. Bastante abierto la verdad porque tengo que seguir la pelea contrs tobias y... le dijeron el futuro maestro Pokémon a Ash???? O.o**

**Review?**


	4. cap 4: Paul vs Tobias: Parte 2

hola gente como están? acá está la cuarta entrega de 'Esto es alola' sin más dilatación el chapter.

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

**"Recuerdos"**

Cap 4: Paul vs. Tobias, parte 2

Paul miraba sorprendido al pokémon dragón azulado que estaba volando majestuosamente por el campo…'Asi que Latios'

"Admito que eres uno de los mejores entrenadores con el que tuve el placer de haberme enfrentado... pero no te dejare ganar tan fácil. Latios resplandor!"

Materializandose con el campo, Froslass pudo esquivar el gran ataque psíquico por los pelos y el pokémon de Paul contraataco con bola sombra, el cual no parecían molestar al pokémon dragón, a pesar de la ventaja de tipo.

Tobias con una sonrisa ordenaba a su pokémon utilizar Giga impacto.

"Utiliza Rayo de hielo para disminuir su velocidad e impacto" Paul ordenaba también, aunque curioso "Puedo preguntar por qué sonríes?"

El rayo de hielo hizo dudar dos veces al Pokémon dragón que con una gran maniobra evitó el ataque y decidió seguir en los cielos evaluando y esperando la siguiente orden de su entrenador "Muy simple, estoy disfrutando de una buena pelea y arrancar perdiendo la hace aún más emocionante"

"Bien dicho je. Froslass utiliza púas... que se piense dos veces antes de tirarse contra ti" Paul veía como Froslass utilizaba el movimiento y con una sonrisa pudo ver cómo Tobías se le arrugaba la cara por unos segundos.

"Movimiento astuto, pero no te servirá de nada. Latinos resplandor una vez más!"

"Bola sombra a máxima potencia!"

Ambos Pokémon empezaron a cargar sus ataques y a los pocos segundos hubo un gran choque en medio del campo... se veía que el poderoso resplandor empezaba a ganar terreno para la pequeña sonrisa de Tobías.

"Froslass recibe el ataque, disminuilo utilizando sustituto!" Apenas dejo de impulsar la bola sombra, Froslass utilizó sustituto y un gran peluche parecido al Pokémon obtuvo su lugar, absorbiendo el poderoso ataque del tipo dragón.

"Movimiento inteligente Paul, pero por lo que veo tu Pokémon a recibido un gran daño" y no era para menos, Froslass lucía gravemente herido, aunque algo molestaba al elite... la sonrisa de su contrincante 'Que estará planeando...'

"Utiliza bola sombra repetidas veces, vamos a hacer que se acerque ese dragón de feria" Paul decía con una sonrisa y su Pokémon seguía sus órdenes como podía.

"Esquiva y ve acercándote Latios" El legendario asentía y hacia lo que se le ordenó "Cuando estés relativamente cerca utiliza Giga impacto"

'Un poco más..' Paul estaba mirando seriamente como se acercaba el Pokémon dragón "AHORA! MISMO DESTINO!"

"NO! LATIOS RETROCEDE AHORA!!" Demasiado tarde, los dos ataques hicieron efecto. El gran giga impacto nockeo al pequeño Froslass que se iba con una sonrisa pudiendo conectar su movimiento Estelar "Maldición..." se lamentaba su nuevo error Tobías al ver cómo su segundo Pokémon caía derrotado.

"SI SEÑORES! DE NO CREERLO PAUL TENIENDO UNA GRAN VISIÓN DEL JUEGO UTILIZO MISMO DESTINO PARA QUE SU FROSLASS NO SE VAYA SOLO!" Él relator decía para la sonrisa de Paul.

"Es realmente una molestia esto, siempre tiene una razón y un contraataque para evitar daños severos... " se lamentaba Tobías regresando a su segundo Pokémon.

"Bueno, fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba realmente" Decía Paul con una sonrisa.

Mientras los dos entrenadores preparaban sus Pokebolas, el árbitro indicó que comenzara la siguiente ronda. En esté caso, los dos arrojaron sus Pokebolas juntas al campo. Y cuando se abrieron las dos bolas, no hubo más que sonrisas entre los dos contrincantes.

"Que Pokémon Fascinante y raro el que tienes, Paul"

"Siempre me pareció increíble la batalla que tuvo el tuyo contra Aaron, prácticamente el solo"

Paul había elegido un Pokémon pájaro que estaba predominantemente cubierto de una gruesa piel marrón oscura.Teniendo dos gruesos y pequeños cuernos en su cabeza y una larga cola puntiaguda. Lo que resaltaba y hacía preocuparse a Tobías fue el aro que se encontraba en su cuello. El Pokémon prehistórico, Aerodactyl hizo acto de presencia.

La elección de Tobías no fue menos espectacular, un poderoso Pokémon tipo Fuego, con partes de metal en su cuerpo. La lava que bajaba del domo del Pokemon relajaba al mismo Pokémon y tras abrir los ojos dejó escapar un rugido; el Pokémon legendario Heatran había aparecido.

Los dos Pokémon, Aerodactyl y Heatran, se miraron, ninguno de los dos parpadeó ni una sola vez; a la espera de la gran pelea.

"Heatran" gritó Tobias "Comienza con lluvia ignea!"

Heatran bramó una vez cuando su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, concentrando inmensas llamas dentro de sí mismo. Una vez que se había reunido suficiente poder de fuego, dejó escapar múltiples bocanadas de llamas similares a lava de su boca que volaron en el aire, dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo.

"Aerodactyl utiliza vuelo y espera la señal" Paul decía tranquilamente y apenas lo dijo el Pokémon salió volando a una velocidad impresionante que sorprendió a Tobías.

"Increíble velocidad"

"No es lo único bueno que tiene" Respondía Paul mientras veía con curiosidad a su Pokémon "perfecto, utiliza Poder pasado, seguido de avalancha. Hazlo repetidas veces" 'Veamos que tiene para ofrecerme este heatran'

"Rechaza todo con giro fuego y tras esto utiliza Lluvia ignea una vez más" Ordenaba con una gran sonrisa Tobías, sin duda alguna disfrutando de la batalla.

"Así que realmente es uno de sus Pokémon más fuertes" Paul murmuró para sí mismo, con los ojos fijos en la información que le estaba proporcionando la batalla. Su mirada volvió a su oponente"Te gusta alardear a tus legendarios, no?"Paul sonrió, su tono contenía un poco de presunción.

"De hecho, sí" sonrió Tobias desde el otro lado del campo."También has tenido bastantes sorpresas bajo la manga, un Aerodactyl? sorprendente"

Paul sacudió la cabeza, perplejo.Tobias sabía cómo inquietar a sus oponentes, mirándolo una vez más; sus ojos se pusieron serios al siguiente momento."Aerodactyl, Poder pasado!"

El cuerpo de Aerodactyl empezó a brillar con un tono anaranjado oscuro y de su boca se formó una gran roca que fue lanzada a un Heatran que esperaba con calma. Soltando un aullido, golpeó sus patas delanteras contra el suelo, provocando un temblor. Empezó a sobrecalentarse junto con sus llamas, sin tardar un humo estalló en el campo de batalla y ese mismo ataque se dirigieron hacia Aerodactyl; Sin embargo, el objetivo del ataque simplemente batió sus alas y se apartó del camino y sin perder tiempo lanzó un potente poder pasado, sin embargo Heatran ante esto lanzó una gran llama que desintegró totalmente el ataque del Pokémon prehistórico y a la vez envió algunas llamas más hacia su enemigo, asegurándose de rodearlo esta vez. Pero, de nuevo, el Pokémon volador lo evadió, y aunque Heatran apuntó las llamas hacia donde Aerodactyl se estaba moviendo, el ataque solo dejó un par de pequeñas quemaduras antes de que Aerodactyl volviera a esquivar, molestando enormemente al Pokémon legendario.

"Cálmate Heatran, la cortina de humo es tu ventaja ahora sí quiere atacar va a tener que acercarse" Informaba Tobías.

"Tsk, avalancha Aerodactyl hay que sacar ese humo de acá es ente instante" en la cabeza de Paul corrían mil veces la escena del Heatran de Tobías haciendo lo mismo contra el poderoso Gallade de Lucian.

_Flasback._

_"Perfecto Gallade, ya lo tenemos dónde queremos" Lucían se mostraba confiado, ante él se encontraba un Heatran mal herido y con múltiples moretones "Es cuestión de acabarlo nomás"_

_"Escucha Heatran, no se puede acercar la cortina de humo es tu movimiento estelar... si se acerca pierde" Tiró Tobías con confianza, aunque un poco de insertidumbre se le notaba en la cara "Utiliza lluvia ignea vamos a obligarlo a entrar a nuestro campo"_

_"Psico corte ahora! acércate y pulveriza a ese Pokémon, es hora de terminar de esto" Ordenó Lucian, sin perder el tiempo su poderoso Pokémon a una velocidad increíble se metió de lleno al humo._

_A los pocos segundos se escuchó un jadeo y un gran golpe "grave error Lucian...grave error utiliza"_

_Fin del flash back._

"Ahora sí utiliza poder secreto!" de la humareda un poderoso ataque tipo fuego se dirigió a una velocidad mounstrosa hacia el Pokémon volador el cual no pudo evitar y una gran quemadura quedó en su ala derecha "Así es, poder secreto y con ayuda de este campo su efecto secundario es ocasionar una grave quemadura, lindo movimiento diría" comunicaba Tobías con una sonrisa, la cual se borró por el siguiente comentario.

"Mega Evoluciona Aerodactyl" Paul alzó su muñeca y de su pulsera salió un gran resplandor que fue directo hacia el collar de Aerodactyl, a los pocos segundos el Pokémon volador fue envuelto en una luz violeta.

"Si, lo sabía. Esa pulsera y ese collar no podían ser otra cosa... La mega evolución" Tobias admiraba como aquella luz desaparecía y dejaba ver al nuevo Pokémon.

"Mega Aerodactyl!" Paul gritaba y con un fuerte rugido su Pokémon anunciaba su nueva forma. En esta nueva forma su cuerpo pasa a ser de colores un poco más oscuros y aparecieron diversas rocas puntiagudas tanto en su cabeza, como torso, alas, cola e incluso en el lomo "Rápidamente usa As aéreo!" Paul ordenaba a su Pokémon y a una velocidad increíble que sorprendió a Tobías conecto ese ataque a un Heatran sorprendido, que fue mandado hacia atrás por el impulso del ataque.

"Al parecer te hizo bastante daño, tan fuerte es el poder de la mega evolución?" Levanto una ceja Tobias, tanto porque estaba preocupado, como por curioso.

"Eso y súmale la habilidad oculta de mega Aerodactyl, Garra Dura" Paul decía con una sonrisa "Avalancha rápidamente! al terminar observa sus movimientos y utiliza as aéreo simultáneamente" El Pokémon volador asintió entendiendo la orden de su maestro 'por más fuerte que seamos ahora necesitamos sacar ese humo inmediatamente'

"Alejaló de tu cuerpo Heatran, utiliza lluvia ignea, que se piense dos veces antes de acercarse"

Una gran lluvia de fuego fue lanzada hacia mega Aerodactyl que sin inmutarse siguió moviéndose por toda la sala a una velocidad formidable e increíble, haciendo desaparecer poco a poco el humo.

"Sofoco, apunta hacia donde se puede llegar a mover, confía en tí Heatran" El Pokémon se ponía a mirar los movimientos veloces del Pokémon prehistórico, siguiendo el pequeño humo que salía del ala derecha del Pokémon prehistórico.

"Heeeatran!!" Una gran cantidad de fuego fue enviada hacia la esquina de la sala y conmocionó a Aerodactyl, el cual miraba con temor como el poderoso ataque se acercaba.

"Maldición cubrete Aerodactyl minimiza el daño!!" El Pokémon hizo exactamente lo que dijo su entrenador. El ataque impacto creando una humareda nuevamente, aunque se pudo ver cómo una silueta caía desde los aires hacía el piso.

"Es el Heatran! ve y acabalo, utiliza cabeza de hierro!" Calculando la velocidad de caída del Pokémon volador Heatran fue acercándose rápidamente y en el momento que caía preparo su cabeza para atinar el golpe final.

"Se que me escuchas Aerodactyl! Utiliza as aéreo!!!" Paul grito con mucha fuerza, ante esto su Pokémon abrió los ojos y en una maniobra espectacular se dio media vuelta en el aire y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba preparo su último ataque.

"No te detengas Heatran!!/Ahora Aerodactyl!" ambos entrenadores dijeron al simultáneo.

"Heatraan!/Aerodaaactyl!"** *Pam***

Un ruido seco se escuchó en el campo y en el poderoso encuentro de ataques se formó nuevamente una gran explosión, aunque a los pocos segundos una silueta fue lanzada con gran velocidad hacía una de la paredes y allí se quedó incrustada. Se podían escuchar pasos saliendo del humo y después unos largos segundos se vio salir a un malherido Heatran, pero bastante sonriente.

Paul suspiro y fue a ver aquel cráter; y exactamente era lo que se espero, su Pokémon ya no estaba en su forma mega evolucionada y se encontraba inconsciente.

"TRAS UNA GRAN DEMOSTRACIÓN DE FUERZA, HEATRAN LOGRÓ LLEVARSE LA BATALLA Y DE ESTA FORMA EMPAREJAR NUEVAMENTE LA CANTIDAD DE POKÉMON"

"Sorprendente el poder de un legendario, no?" Tobias dijo con una sonrisa, ante esto Paul se le creció una vena en su frente.

"Sisi lo que digas, vé HARIYAMA!"

"Lluvia ignea!"

Tobías sabía que utilizar lluvia ignea obligaría a Hariyama a estar en constante movimiento, pero también le daría una buena oportunidad a Hariyama para ganar velocidad y acostumbrarse al los ataques del Pokémon legendario, y por nada del mundo permitiría que eso pase.

"Heatran cabeza de hierro!"

El pokémon legendario se abalanzo en contra del luchador de sumo, el cual también se dirigía hacia él. El pokémon lucha no retrocedió a pesar de sentir un gran ardor en su cuerpo y pudo conectar un tajo cruzado, aunque absorbió gran parte del daño de cabeza de hierro… al menos logro conectar un golpe al pokémon legendario.

"Sofoco a máximo poder!" Tobias sonreía, estaba donde quería.

"Maldición Retrocede Hariyama!" un preocupado Paul veía como el ataque estaba por conectar.

El pokémon legendario usando su asombroso poder mando a volar al gran Pokémon.

"Sofoco una vez más"

"Hariyama, no!" Paul veía con terror como su Pokémon se levantaba de a poco, pero no podía hacer nada ante el inminente ataque.

Los ojos de Hariyama se abrieron por un segundo y lanzó un poderoso tajo cruzado para intentar aguantar el ataque, junto con un gran rugido… pero el ataque fue opacado por el increíble sofoco de Heatran, que se paraba orgulloso a unos metros de él.

"Harii..." Se lamentaba el Pokémon lucha mientras caía derrotado.

"Ahora empieza lo bueno Paul"

"No cantes victoria... Ve Electivire!"

**_Escuela Pokémon, Isla mele mele. _**

"Cómo que maestro Pokémon?" Preguntaba un atónito Ash.

"Sisisisi se está comentando mucho que Red te quiere bajo su ala" Moon casi que gritaba de lo emocionada que estaba.

"Mmm no sabría decirte, no tengo el más mínimo contacto con Red" Se llevaba la mano al mentón en forma pensativa "De todas formas aún no me siento ni con el más mínimo nivel para ser uno"

"acabo de recordar!" Lillie exclamó haciendo que todos la miren "Eres él que apareció en los top five de la BNPW. Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, el vence legendarios!" Todos miraron con asombro a un Ash que se encontraba medio incómodo.

"Bueno si... nunca pensé en estar en esa lista. Creo recordar que Moon también estaba en ella, bastante sorprendente!" Alagaba con una sonrisa a la chica que chillo y lo abrazo nuevamente para gran diversión de Mallow y consternación de Ash.

"Sii, por cierto que haces en Alola? quiero decir no es que me moleste, bueno también me preguntó si vienes a por los retos; ojo que tampoco quiero precionarte capaz viniste para descansar, pero has oído algo sobre los Kahunas??? Quiero decir soy tan genial que barri el piso con ellos, aunque me pidieron para ser..

"Wow wow wow, cálmate Moon estás mareando al amigo" Todos oyeron una voz y se dieron vuelta para ver a un chico bastante alto moreno y con unos pantalones rojos que le llegaban por debajo de sus rodillas "No has cambiado en lo más mínimo"

"Kiaweee!" gritaron las tres chicas, Moon soltando a Ash y yendo directo a golpear en la espalda a un molesto Kiawe.

"No me puedes saludar normalmente?"

"Nop" respondía feliz Moon para la risa compartida de ambos.

Kiawe caminaba junto a Moon para encontrarse con la banda "Mucho gusto, soy Kiawe" le extendía la mano a un Ash que lo miraba curioso.

"Ash ketchum, un gusto Kiawe" le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa.

"Veo que se juntaron todos y no invitaron jajajaja" Voltearon nuevamente y vieron llegar a un pequeño grupo de tres personas.

"Acá esperándolos adentro cuando todos se decidieron encontrarse antes" un pequeño joven rechoncho y de pelo anaranjado decía con una sonrisa.

"No te quejes Sophocles, llegaste treinta minutos antes que todos" Una joven de pelo azul le respondía al chico que ponía mala cara.

"Jajajajajaja tranquila Lana que se te van a salir canas, que onda gente!?" Exclamaba él chico con pelo verde que había hablado primero.

"Han!!" Moon como la gran anfitriona que es salió disparada a abrazarlo para el gran sonrojo del chico.

"Ey Moon, como has estado jejeje"

"Bieeeeen, muy bien!" Respondía después de romper el abrazo.

"Me alegro... NO, Nooooooo queeee" Han apartaba a Moon que lo veía con una sonrisa cómplice "No lo puedo creer... Ash Ketchum!!!" Salió corriendo hacia un Ash que volvió a sentirse súper incómodo "Dios! me puedes dar un autógrafo?? uy pero no tengopapelbuenonoimportafirmameacá!" decía todo de corrido mientras se sacaba la remera y le marcaba que le firme en la parte superior de la panza, a todos se le cayó una gota de sudor.

"Em no gracias, prefiero que seas mí amigo!" Ash le ofrecía la mano de forma incómoda.

"Por supuesto señor Ash!" ponía una pose de militar y saludaba a Ash.

"Solo Ash..."

"Bueno Maestro Ash!"

"Preferiría que sea solo Ash"

"Si entiendo"

"Perfecto entonces, solo Ash"

"ESTA BIEN PROFESOR ASH!"

"Emm"

"Pika Pika Pika-chuuuu" se reía su Pokémon en el hombro de su maestro.

"Cállate Pikachu o no te daré salsa de tómate" amenazaba Ash con cara de pocos amigos a su Pokémon que se seguía riendo.

"jajajaja bueno chicos que les parece si entramos a la escuela" Ofrecía Malow con una sonrisa a los que todos asistieron y siguieron su rumbo "Ven Ash te daré un tour" Decía mientras aprovechaba y lo agarraba de la mano y lo llevaba a paso rápido, alejándolo de los demas para diversión de Mallow y la mala cara de Moon y Han.

"Jeje no tienes que ser tan brusca" al ingresar a la escuela Ash quedó fascinado completamente, había esculturas, grandes fósiles de pokemones ya extintos, al seguir caminando vió varias aulas en clases ya en las cuales había pocas personas pero casi todas estaban acompañados de un Pokémon "Que sorprendente..." decía mientras se asomaba a una ventana y veía una batalla Pokémon en el patio.

"Jajaja exacto, esto es la escuela Pokémon de Alola, dónde Pokémon y maestros vienen a aprender y convivir" Mallow comentaba con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo... es bastante diferente a la escuela Pokémon que yo recuerdo" seguía observando la pelea de un Machoke contra un Primeape.

"Mm puede ser porque está escuela se especializa en enseñar a futuros investigadores, entrenadores, coordinadores, kahunas, Rangers y la lista sigue, es una de las escuelas más famosas de la liga" decía con orgullo Mallow mientras se dirigía a una puerta.

"Bastante sorprendente..." Ash la seguía a paso lento.

"De echo si" Mallow tocaba aquella puerta y espero pacientemente a que le respondieran.

"Quién es?"

"Soy Mallow director, puedo pasar? traje a un nuevo estudiante" un 'si' se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación.

"Eh? estudiante, como qué estudiante... espera yo!? nonono espera Mallow" Ash abría grande los ojos e intentaba frenar a una Mallow sonriente que abrió la puerta e ingreso junto a un Ash atónito.

Adentro de la habitación pudo ver a una sonriente Delia hablando con un... profesor Oak? Mr. Mime se encontraba sirviendo té sonriente "oh hola Ash" saludaba su madre.

"mama? profesor? que hacen aquí?" Ash miraba la escena con curiosidad.

"Jajajajaja la gente usualmente dice que nos parecemsnow" Decía aquel sujeto imitando la cara de Abomasnow para gran confusión de nuestro protagonista y la risa de las dos mujeres en la sala.

"eh"

"Mí querido primo Samuel, me había avisado que venía el famoso entrenador Ash Ketchum, es un placer conocertisse" ahora había imitado a aromatisse.

"El placer es mío?"

"Oh si, soy Samson Oak, director de está escuela" decía abriendo los brazos.

"mucho gusto, soy Ash y este es mí amigo Pikachu"

"Pikaaa"

"si tu madre ya me ha hablado de ti, vengan pasenleef" Para un Ash que ya empezaba a mirar raro a esta persona, vio como imitaba a una Baileef.

"Es un bromista, le gusta jugar con las terminaciones y los Pokemones" comentaba Mallow con una gota de sudor y una risita incómoda.

"Ya veo..."

"Hay que darle algo de alegría a esta vidaBra" Ahora imitaba a un kadabra y se reía solo mientras entraba a la habitación, ante la mirada rara de los dos jóvenes y la risa cómplice de Delia que lo acompañaba.

"Mejor te muestro el campus" ofrecía Mallow tapándose la cara.

"Creo que sería lo mejor jajajaja"

"Pikachu?"

Siguieron caminando un largo rato hablando sobre la escuela y los viajes de Ash "Así que Moon viene aquí hasta que empieza la época de gimnasios? que sorprendente"

"De echo así es, ella dice que siempre se puede aprender un poco más" Se escuchó decir a alguien detrás de los jóvenes, al voltear pudieron ver a un hombre tonificado y con una bata de científico abierta caminando hacia ellos.

"Profesor Kuikui!" Mallow saludaba a aquel sujeto.

"Hola Mallow y wow bastante increíble, tenemos a Ash Ketchum entre nosotros, un placer" se acercaba y le extendía la mano Kukui "Mí nombre es Kukui, soy el maestro de esta escuela, profesor Pokémon de Alola y uno de los elite four de nuestra pequeña isla, un gusto conocerte... vence legendarios"

**Yyyyyyyyy bueno hasta acá llego, quería terminar la pelea de Paul Vs Tobías en este capítulo, pero quiero darle un momento estelar a electivire, el próximo capítulo ya si es el definitivo de la pelea de la élite four ganará Paul y seguirá a paso firme o se quedará en la puertas de la élite?? mmmm ya veremos.**

**Con que elite four de Alola eh jejejej.**

**Janee. Review?**


	5. Cap 5: Vence Legendarios

Holaa, jejeje la verdad no tengo mucho que decir así que nos vemos abajo

"Diálogos"

'Pensamientos'

**_Cap 5: Vencer Legendarios, una tarea diaria._**

Paul miraba curioso a Tobías que se encontraba mirando la Pokédex con suma concentración "Se puede saber porqué estás revisando la Pokédex en medio de la batalla?"

"Mmm es una sorpresa, bien perfecto utiliza sofoco Heatran"

"Agilidad Electivire, empieza a rodearlo no debe tener mucha energía" ante esto el Pokémon estelar de Paul lo miro y asintió en silencio; empezó a mover los brazos en círculos rápidamente y en su antena se podían ver rayos chocando entre si.

"De echo es cierto... si quiere acercarse utiliza giro fuego Heatran" el Pokémon escucho fuerte y claro, por tal ya se podía ver un poco de fuego en su patas delanteras 'Fue una bendición lo que pasó realmente' Tobías sonreía ante la mirada aún más curiosa de Paul.

'Ts y a esté que le pasa?' pensaba con preocupación y una ligera molestia "Utiliza terremoto" Electivire se paró en seco y con una gran sonrisa apoyo sus manos en el suelo.

"Giro fuego ahora!" Tobias gritaba preocupado 'un terremoto ahora sería algo malo para Heatran... demasiado malo, hay que disminuir el daño'

Un gran terremoto se empezó a dar en la sala de batalla del elite, Heatran a pesar de estar en un continúo giro sufrió bastante el ataque.

"No lo dejes levantarse, utiliza puño dinámico" Electivire con la velocidad ganada por agilidad se acercó en segundos a un Heatran que abrió los ojos sorprendido y por tal no pudo reaccionar al poderoso ataque.

"Ctivire!" el Pokémon tipo rayo con una gran sonrisa sádica conecto el ataque y mando a volar a Heatran que no podía responder.

"Devuelta Agilidad y sigue con puño dinámico, pero mantenlo todavía no ataques" Una vez más el tipo rayo comenzó a mover los brazos y en los puños se podían ver con precisión como una energía blanca se empezaba a acumular.

"Heatran vamos hermano, levántate!" Tobias animaba a su Pokémon.

"Es tarde, tu pokemon no puede moverse y el mío no hace más que aumentar sus estadísticas de velocidad y por ende su poder especial... agilidad una última vez Electivire" Paul ordenaba a su Pokémon nuevamente.

"Tsk esto va de guatemala a guatepeor..." Tobias intentaba ver la forma en que Paul no le destruyera su Pokémon, prácticamente "Está bien, aunque lo sigo viendo lento a Electivire, debe ser casualidad capaz" Tobías decía con una sonrisa irónica.

"Ya verás... ve Electivire puño dinámico" Un Paul enojado ordenó a su Pokémon, el cual con una sonrisa desapareció de su lugar para aparecer nuevamente arriba de un cansado Heatran "AHORA!"

***PAM* **un golpe seco incrustó a Heatran en el piso ante la mirada pasiva de Tobías que seguía mirando con una sonrisa "Eso es todo Paul?" Dijo Tobias mientras su Pokémon se levantaba a duras penas y con parte de su caparazón roto "Tuve peleas más difíciles con Pokémon salvajes, Paul" Seguía diciendo con una sonrisa.

"Veo que te gusta hablar mucho eh" un cabreado y con una vena en su nuca, de la rabia, Paul decía "Acércate y acabemos con esto Electivire"

A paso lento se veía al Pokémon rayo acercarse al tipo legendario que lo esperaba casi derrotado, Tobías todavía seguía sonriendo, pero Paul no dudaba, tenía que eliminar de una vez por todas a Heatran.

"Puño dinámico..." Electivire iba cargando el ataque y a paso lento se iba aproximando a Heatran que lo seguía mirando desafiante "se terminó Tobías"

"Exacto Paul, se terminó" Electivire estaba al lado del Pokémon legendario, posando orgullosamente como si el fuera el ser legendario.

"Puño Dinami..."

"Explosión Heatran, ahora!" Paul abrió los ojos con sumo terror.

"Nonono Electivire aléjate de allí YA" Muy tarde, una luz segadora se empezó a ver del cuerpo del legendario y posteriormente hubo una gran explosión que cubrió la arena de humo "Maldición..." Ahora Paul entendía las sonrisas, porqué dejo que su Pokémon aumente sus estadísticas, las burlas y ese comentario al principio de la batalla "Subió de nivel justo Heatran?" preguntó con fastidio y gran desilusión.

Tobias mirando todavía la gran cortina de humo que dejó su Pokémon, solo se limitaba a sonreír "Exacto, fue un golpe de suerte y gracias a eso aprendió Explosión, no viste que no utilize más Lluvia ígnea, el movimiento estelar de Heatran?"

"No, la verdad que no... que golpe de suerte" resignado Paul sacaba su Pokebola para cuando el humo se disperse llamar a su Pokémon, lo mismo hacia Tobías; salvo que detrás de él ya había enfermeras Joy's preparadas para llevar rápidamente a urgencias al Pokémon.

"Golpe de suerte o no, solo te queda un Pokémon Paul" Tobías no paraba de sonreír.

"Vire..." un susurro apenas entendible se escuchó por toda la sala, los dos entrenadores abrieron los ojos suspendidos.

"no puede ser..."

"Electivire?" Preguntó asombrado Paul. El humo de a poco iba desapareciendo, pero antes de que se esfumara por completo un gran trueno salió del humo e impacto contra el techo. Unos ojos rojos se veían furiosos en el humo.

"ELECTIVIREEEEEEE" otro gran trueno fue lanzado hacía una de las estatuas de los Pokémon legendarios de Sinnho, más específicamente a la de Dialga. Al dispersarse el humo se veía un muy malherido Electivire con grandes y notorios rayos saliendo de su cuerpo y esos ojos... esos ojos rojos en busca de sangre veían a Tobías que se sintió sumamente intimidado después de tanto tiempo.

"Sorprendente..." Tobias miraba con temor y gran admiración al Pokémon.

"Electivire regres..."

"Tivire!" El Pokémon rayo miro a su entrenador por largos segundos, Paul no se dejó intimidar.

"Regresa Electivire." Sentenció Paul sacando la Pokebola de su cinturón, pero dudo unos segundos la mirada que le dio su Pokémon... le recordó un momento especial en su vida.

_Flash back._

"Infernape!" El Pokémon mono había recibido un poderoso puño trueno y apenas se podía mantener en pie.

"Se acabó Ash, te lo dije ese Pokémon nunca será fuerte" Paul decía con una sonrisa arrogante al ver a su antiguo Pokémon al borde del desmayo.

"Cierra la boca/ Infernape" Tanto entrenador como Pokémon sentenciaron con frialdad, apenas dijeron esto una gran llamarada cubrió al Pokémon tipo fuego y Ash se paró, lucía tan imponente... "Estas listo para ganar amigo?" Ash se había acomodado la gorra, una mirada fría se poso en el Electivire, el cual miraba con curiosidad.

El Pokémon fuego levanto la cabeza lentamente y unos ojos rojos decididos miraron a su antiguo entrenador... esos ojos "Fernape!" Esos ojos demostraron que no iban a perder, Paul se empezó a preocupar ante esto.

_Fin del flash back._

Esos ojos lo miraban ahora, decididos y con mucha confianza "Que pasa Paul? No ibas a devolver a tu Electivire? En ese estado va a ser imposible enfrentarse contra mí próximo poke..."

"Cállate/Electivire" tanto Pokémon como entrenador dijeron al unísono.

"Preparado para ganar compañero?" Paul se desató su cola de pelo dejando libre a su largo pelo violeta.

"Ectvire" el Pokémon rayo se levantó imponente y sin dejar de mirar a su entrenador le asintió.

"... es tu decisión Paul. Vé Entei!" Tobias lanzaba a su cuarto Pokémon, y como para no perder la costumbre otro legendario. El poderoso Pokémon legendario aparecía con gran carisma y movimientos sutiles al campo de batalla.

"Utiliza terremoto"! El pokémon eléctrico asentía y con unas energéticas pisadas lanzo un poderoso terremoto hacia el perro legendario que contraataco con unas ondas psíquica provocando que la tierra debajo de él no sufrieran el ataque.

"Paranormal? No importa..." Paul tenía que aprovechar el aumento de velocidad de su Pokémon, es la única manera de poder ganar.

"Envite ígneo" Unas llamas rojas y doradas envolvieron al perro legendario que rápidamente se abalanzaba en contra del Electivire de Paul que lo esperaba ansioso concentrando una energía en su puño derecho.

"Esquivalo y utiliza puño dinámico" Aprovechando su gran velocidad en el momento que el Pokémon legendario iba a conectar el ataque salto y quedando arriba del perro le propinó un puño dinámico que lo incrustó en el suelo.

"Ts esa velocidad va a ser un gran problema, estás bien Entei?" Del cráter salía un Entei bastante enojado, pero también ileso "Estallido" El elite de legendarios sabía muy bien que no tenía que dejar de atacar en ningún momento, por más velocidad que haya ganado Electivire estaba muy dañado como para aguantar embestidas constantes de Entei. Una enorme cantidad de rocas cubiertas en llamas se dirigían al Pokémon eléctrico que miraba con algo de dudas todas las rocas cubiertas de fuego que iban por él.

" Electivire usa Puño dinámico constantemente para destrozar todas las rocas!" La idea era bastante apresurada y arriesgada pero ya Electivire estaba en las últimas como para que siga moviéndose por todo el campo, así que decidió aplastar el ataque del perro legendario.

El pokémon eléctrico asintió a las palabras de su entrenador y sus dos puños comenzaron a brillar para luego seguir las ordenes de su entrenador y comenzó a correr en dirección de las rocas llameantes, destruyendolas todas… al llegar a la última cargo una gran electricidad en sus antenas para lanzar un potente rayo al perro legendario que se quejó por unos segundos para luego desvanecer el ataque eléctrico con solo un rugido y una rápida sacudida.

"Paranormal!" Las ondas psíquicas impactaron en Electivire que cayó fuertemente al suelo y que cerró los ojos con fuerzas para soportar el dolor de la fuerte caída y en un intento de no caer desmayado.

"Envite Ígneo! no dejes que se recupere" Al escuchar la orden de Tobias, Electivire abrió los ojos enseguida y lanzó un potente rayo al Pokémon, pero que de igual forma seguía en dirección hacía Electivire.

PAM.

Los dos pokémon salieron disparados hacia atrás al recibir el impacto, Electivire fue el más perjudicado, le temblaban las piernas y lucía increíblemente cansado. En cambio Entei solo jadeaba, en aparte por herirse así mismo al usar ese ataque.

"Electivire…" Paul apretaba los puños al notar que su Pokémon ya se estaba deteniendo "Rayo!"

Al levantarse con algo de dificultad lo primero que hizo Electivire fue lanzar su ataque eléctrico al pokémon legendario que contraatacó con su ataque psíquico para causar que ambos ataques se anulen.

Pero en ese momento de distracción, Electivire aprovecho y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pokémon legendario para impactarle un poderoso puño dinámico que lo hizo gruñir de dolor para luego recibir con el otro puño libre un ataque mas en su rostro que lo hizo impactarse en el piso, creando un cráter más.

"Esto sería más sencillo con Electivire al 100%" Se estaba resignando de a poco.

"ELECTIVIRE!" Un gran rugido del Pokémon despertó a su entrenador, ambos se miraron nuevamente.

"Tienes razón..."

Ya no importaba si Electivire estaba aguantando la pelea como podía.

Ya no le interesaba el siguiente Pokémon de Tobias.

Lo que él quería era demostarle a todo El mundo que había cambiado, que sus Pokemones era increíbles y que también eran dignos de ser campeones.

Dignos de volver a enfrentarse a él... en la cima.

Destrozando a los elite four será el primer paso 'TE ESPERARE EN LA CIMA ASH' "VAMOS ELECTIVIREEE TRUENO A MÁXIMA POTENCIA!" Tobias miraba con incredulidad como las chispas empezaban a volverse cada vez más grandes.

'increible...' Asombrado veía como su Pokémon preparaba una fuerte llamarada para contrarrestar el ataque 'Esto es la fuerza de un vínculo...?' Ambos ataquen se dijeron hacía el otro, tras impactar hubo una fuerte explosión que mando a volar a ambos entrenadores; el campo de batalla quedó totalmente cubierto de humo 'Impresionante...' Tobías no paraba de estar asombrado por el poder de ese Electivire.

Él comentarista se levantó de su asiento con algo de dificultad y esperaba que se esparciera rápidamente el humo para ver el resultado… al igual que todo el mundo por el directo que se estaba dando.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver lo que sucedió todos estaban sin habla… por un lado estaban ambos entrenadores en el suelo con leves heridas tratando de levantarse, el entrenador de Sinnho fue el primero en levantarse y se acercó al gran cráter que fue provocado por ambos pokémon. Dónde yacía el Pokémon legendario inconscientes con muchas heridas "Electivire?"

"Mira allí atrás, Paul" Tobías se acercaba y devolviendo a su Pokémon le señalaba a Paul que mirase atrás suyo. Al girar la vista pudo ver con gran apreciación como su Pokémon estaba parado imponente, pero había algo raro, sos ojos estaban cerrados y una gran calma irradiaba su cuerpo...se había quedado desmayado, cubierto de heridas, pero parado.

"AMBOS POKÉMON ESTAN FUERA DE COMBATE… ES UN EMPATE!" El comentarista anuncio a todo El mundo El resultado.

Paul con una gran sonrisa devolvió a su Pokémon, sumamente orgulloso de él "Bien echo Electivire"

"Me queda uno solo Pokemon eh..." Tobias se giraba e iba hacia la dirección donde tenía que estar como entrenador.

"Ganaré Tobías, no tienes oportunidad"

"Je... ya lo veremos... Vé y termina esto viejo amigo... Deoxys"

**_Isla mele mele, Alola._**

"Un gusto conocerte, vence legendarios" Él profesor Kukui le ofrecía la mano con una mirada curiosa y divertida.

"Ya empiezo a odiar ese apodo... un gusto Profesor Kukui, soy Ash y esté es mí amigo Pikachu" aceptaba el apretón con una sonrisa.

"Pika-pika!"

"Jejeje buen Pokémon tienes aquí Ash" Kukui miraba con sorpresa al pequeño roedor 'Sorprendente que tal pequeño Pokémon ya tenga en su historial vencer 3 legendarios en su espalda'

"jajajaja si! fue mí primer Pokémon y se convirtió en mí gran amigo" Ash acariciaba a Pikachu y este 'ronroneaba' en su espalda.

"jajaja me contaron que estás de vacaciones por acá, es cierto?" Kukui miraba a Mallow también, ambos se miraron y asintieron.

"De echo si, mí madre ganó un premio el cual eran dos pasajes para venir acá, a Alola" Explicaba Ash mientras se sentaba en la ventana que daba al patio, ambos habitantes de Alola lo acompañaron "Una gran isla"

"Es bastante refrescante, ahora se está volviendo más famosa gracias a la actuación y actividad de Moon" Kukui de llevo la mano a su barbilla "No me sorprendería que salga campeona en la conferencia de plata"

"Conferencia de plata?" Mallow preguntaba.

"Es la copa de conferencia que se da en jhoto y el ganador tiene el derecho de poder enfrentarse a la elite four, Mallow" le decía con una sonrisa Ash, Kukui asintió ante esto.

"Se dice que junto con la conferencia del valle de Lily son las más complicadas y férreas para ganar" Kukui comentaba "De echo tenemos a alguien acá que participo y llego lejos en ambas" ahora miraba a Ash que se rascaba la nuca en forma de vergüenza.

"Bueno si, llegué al top 8 en jhoto y top 4 en sinnho"

"Pika!" levantaba la mano Pikachu como diciendo 'yo tambien'

"Y se enfrentó a nada más ni nada menos que el elite four especializado en legendarios, Tobías del alto mando de Sinnho" Mallow ante esto abrió los ojos.

"LO RECUERO!" Ash giro la cabeza en forma curiosa "Fue una gran batalla! tu sceptile y heracross son increíbles!" Sus ojos se pusieron en forma de estrellas "Hermosos y sumamente fuertes"

"jajajaja y lo mejor es que según él comentarista en el post encuentro comentó que el mejor Pokémon de Ash no se encontraba disponible en ese momento por un error de la liga" Kukui negaba la cabeza, decepcionado 'que manera de estancarle la carrera a una joven promesa' Pensaba con enojo y frustración.

"Charizard... asumo?" Ash preguntaba con una sonrisa "Hubiese estado genial tenerlo en la liga sinnho, aún así Tobías era muy fuerte"

"De echo lo es" Los tres personajes se dieron la vuelta y pudieron observar entrar a un joven rubio vestido completamente de negro, a Ash le recordaba vagamente a Lillie "Hola, mí nombre es Gladion" respetuosamente le asintió la cabeza a Ash, esté lo imito.

"Hola mí nombre es Ash, y de lo que hablabas... me enteré que Tobías es un elite four"

"Exacto, es más vengo de observar su defensa del título de élite" se acercaba al grupo Gladion "Una gran batalla"

"Era hoy!?" Ash se levantó y sus manos se fueron a su cabeza "Cómo me olvidé!"

"Jajajaj exacto Ash, hoy fue la defensa del título de élite ante Paul Shinji" Kukui le informaba lo que ya sabía él entrenador.

"Y cómo salió?"

"Fue una gran batalla con grandes estrategias por parte de Paul que lo llevo a Tobías a utilizar sus cinco Pokémon, pero lamentablemente perdió, el Deoxys de Tobias era demasiado para el Gallade y el Magmortar de Paul" Gladion le decía.

"Oh... ya veo, sin duda alguna poseer legendarios te pone en otra liga" comentaba Ash con desilusión.

"Claro, pero bueno es un reto importante para un entrenador el vencer legendarios" Decía Kukui mirando a Ash "poca gente además de los maestros Pokémon tienen la destreza de enfrentarse a los legendarios, una prueba viviente de esto es Tobías, e incluso si vamos fuera de los élites están los tres cerebros de la frontera de Kanto"

"Tres?" preguntaba Ash curioso 'Se que Nolan tiene a articuno y Brandon a sus tres Regis'

"Exacto, está Nolan y su increíble Articuno; son las principales razones del porque no hubo un serio retador en estos años, muchos se desilusionan al pelear con Nolan, el siguiente es el maestro Pokémon Brandon y sus tres Regis casi invencibles; sencillamente en las reglas que estableció Scott, es casi imposible vencer a Brandon" Explicaba Kukui lentamente.

"Reglas?" Mallow se unía a la conversación.

"Exacto, libre usó de Pokémon para los cerebros y no hay oportunidad de revancha inmediata tras perder" Kukui nuevamente explicaba "supongo que querían acercar la brecha con la batalla de la frontera de Sinnho"

"Veo que lo hicieron y dime quién es el otro que posee algún legendario?" Ash preguntaba.

"Nada más, ni nada menos que la cerebro más fuerte de Kanto... Anabel y su Raiku"

"Queeeeeeeee???/Pikaaaa???"

**_Batalla de la frontera, Kanto. Pirámide de Batalla._**

Se podía ver a una silueta de una joven mujer, vestía un largo vestido blanco, por su espalda caía su largo pelo violeta, el cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de esta. Unos ojos morados reflejaban puro rencor y mucho dolor. Atrás de ella la seguía a paso cauteloso un Raiku Bastante temeroso "Raiku utiliza rayo" Sin previo aviso la entrenadora ordenó al Pokémon legendario utilizar rayo en la imponente puerta, el Pokémon sin decir nada obedeció. Tras esto la puerta quedó reducida a cenizas y la joven mujer entro en la pirámide "Brandon! Baja en este instante!"

"QUE PASO Y ESE RUIDO!?" Un Brandon salía del baño a medio abrochar su cinturón, cuando vió a la figura y lo que provocó se arrepintió rápidamente de todo lo que hizo, de toda su vida y de no haberse quedado en el baño en este momento "Oh...Shit"

"Exactamente Brandon" La chica puso su mirada en el cerebro de la frontera "Quiero una explicación de está mierda" Decía mientras sacaba de su pequeño bolso una revista, la cual decía 'Anabel, el nombre de la cerebro más fuerte de Kanto y futura maestra Pokémon' 

"Bueno ya sabes una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno ya sabes pasaron muchas, pero como ya sabes nunca es mí intención y también sabes que casi nunca se me escapan cosas así, pero tenés que saber que Red dijo el nombre de..."

"Corta el balbuceo inútil Brandon" Brandon se cayó ante esto "Vé a la liga o llama a Scott, arma una conferencia de prensa como la gente y quiero que le digas a todos que **'Anabel, la cerebro más fuerte de todos; no piensa jugar en las manos de una liga corrupta' **"

"No puedo decir eso..."

"No me interesa, te metiste en esto solo... sabes muy bien lo que pienso de ellos... Brandon" El enojo se había esfumado y una ligera tristeza se vio en su rostro.

Brandon comprendiendo su error, asintió su cabeza "Entiendo, mañana mismo haré una conferencia de prensa y me retractare de todo, perdón por todo esto... Anabel"

"no hay problema Brandon" dijo soltando un suspiro largo Anabel "Hablando de eso me enteré que nuestro último campeón de la batalla de la frontera es uno de los candidatos fuertes para ser maestro Pokémon" comentaba con una tierna sonrisa.

Brandon mismo también sonreía "De echo lo es, ya va más allá de sus logros en las regiones dónde ha estado, hubo muchos acontecimientos en los cuales el chico ayudo a salvar regiones; cosas como esas se trataron de mantener en secreto..." Brandon ahora negaba la cabeza en señal de frustración "pero hoy en día es prácticamente imposible hacerlo"

"Me sorprendió mucho el encuentro que tuvo con Entei, a ti también, no?" Decía mientras acariciaba a su Pokémon.

"Raiku" Asintió, mientras disfrutaba del cariño de su entrenadora.

"O con Palkia y Dialga... pero bueno es Ash, no podemos esperar menos"

"De echo si... es Ash" Otra tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la cerebro de la frontera, cosa que no paso de largo para Brandon.

"Aún lo quieres?" preguntaba Brandon alzando su ceja en forma de interrogación.

***Suspiro* **"Si, para que ocultartelo si de todas formas ya lo sabes...me siento una mocosa con las hormonas alteradas cada vez que pienso en él" decía un leve tono de burla.

Brandon respondía con una pequeña sonrisa "Jajajaja es normal Anabel, aún eres adolescente"

"Sisisi lo que digas" Se daba media vuelta con una sonrisa, aunque antes de salir por la puerta destruida con Raiku se paró en seco "Por cierto, Scott nos quiere a todos mañana en su oficina... parece bastante preocupado" Comentaba antes de irse.

"Ahi estaré"

**_buenooooo se terminó, antes que nada quiero aclarar tres cosas; una es que tanto Tobias como todos los elites compiten con 5 pokemones en su defensa del titulo, salvo el campeón que pelea con 6, esto aviso desde ya porque va a ver muchas mas defensas de títulos, segundo ya en el próximo capítulo voy a centrarme tanto en Ash y su aventura en Alola, como en Los problemas de Kanto... ya veran y tercero como vieron Heatran aprendió explosión tras subir de nivel, bueno será algo parecido como en los juegos, salvo que cuando un Pokémon sube de level puede aprender un movimiento que olvido o en su defecto el movimiento que aprende por nivel; creo que le dará un muy lindo giro a las peleas (aunque obviamente en los niveles que vamos a tener de pelea va a ser difícil que suban de nivel, valga la redundancia) xd_**

**_saludos!_**

**_Review?_**


	6. Cap 6: Conflictos Venideros

"Diálogos"

_'Pensamientos'_

_"Rotom Dex"_

**Cap 6: Conflictos Venideros. **

"Vamos Pikachu, cola de hierro!" ordenaba él pelinegro al Pokémon, él cual fue corriendo en dirección hacía un Lycanroc que lo esperaba tranquilo.

"Lycanroc garra humbría!" Ante esto se produjo una pequeña explosión de energía.

Al dispersarse se vio a Lycanroc, que sufrió daños, por lo visto le dolía el torso. Pikachu absorbió poco daño de la garra humbría.

Gladion se quedó quieto. Evaluando el siguiente movimiento de Ash.

"Usa ataque rápido!"

Pikachu corrió una vez más cuando Gladion respondió.

"Contador"

Esta vez, Lycanroc dio un paso a un lado en el último momento esquivando por una pulgada, su puño, al instante se hizo una bola mientras golpeaba al Pikachu, que estaba en el aire, él cuál trató nuevamente de chocar contra el Pokémon tipo lobo. El puño le dió un golpe en la cara, cuando Pikachu fue arrojado y enviado de regreso varios metros sufriendo mucho daño.

"Pikachu! Estás bien?"

Pikachu se levantó jadeando con chispas saliendo de sus mejillas.

"Bien hecho amigo! Ahora demostremos de qué estamos hablando! Utiliza tacleada de volteos!"

Pikachu cargó electricidad en sus patas traseras y se lanzó hacía adelante. Mientras tanto, la energía blanca que se acumuló en su pequeño cuerpo, se convertía en energía eléctrica y pronto, Pikachu tenía energía blanca y amarilla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Ya con esto cargó y chocó contra Lycanroc. Quién sufrió un gran daño por eso.

"Buen trabajo Pikachu!" Felicitaba a su viejo amigo Ash.

"Pika!"

Sin embargo Gladion no se iba a quedar quieto "Lycanroc! Usa Lanza rocas!

Se formaron rocas alrededor del cuello de Lycanroc. Cada uno de ellos tenía un pie de grande, circulaban alrededor de él antes de atacar a Pikachu.

"Pikachu, envíalos de vuelta con cola de hierro!"

Pikachu envió a algunos de ellos de regreso y logró esquivar a dos, pero uno logró dar un golpe y Pikachu resultó herido.

"Pikachu? Estás bien, amigo?

"PIKAAAA!"

"Está bien! ¡Vamos! ¡Impactrueno!

"Muéstrame tu fuerza Ash! Lycanroc, vamos! Utiliza mega puño!"

Pikachu descargó la electricidad directamente en Lycanroc, Lycanroc no recibió mucho daño, así que eligió seguir y saltar hacia Pikachu.

"Esquiva y luego usa electro bola!"

Pikachu saltó y esquivó el mega puño por unos centímetros. Su cola recogió electricidad y luego disparó una bola amarillenta, la cual estalló en la cara del Lycanroc. Hizo bastante daño ya que él Lycanroc de Medianoche, es un pokémon bastante lento en comparación con él veloz Pikachu.

"Ahora usa Cola de Hierro, rápido!" Ash no Terminaba su ataque.

Gladion suspiró al ver chocar el poderoso ataque en su Pokémon, terminando la batalla. "Increíble pelea, Ash" Devolvía a Lycanroc a su pokebola.

"Muy emocionante!" Se acerca con Pikachu en su hombro para darse la mano con él entrenador. "Hay que hacerlo nuevamente!"

"Si." Él rubio le sonrió.

"Increíble batalla hermano!!" Ambos entrenadores vieron acercarse a Lillie junto a los demás chicos y él profesor Kukui.

"Ne ne Gladion" Moon codeaba a un molesto Gladion que ya venía venir lo que pasaba. "Te pateó el trasero, literalmente"

"Cállate" Empujaba levemente a Moon, aunque sonriendo un poco.

Kukui miraba con interés al joven de pueblo paleta. "Veo que conoce ataques sumamente poderosos Pikachu"

Ash se dió la vuelta y le sonrió al profesor. "Se, sin duda alguna Pikachu se ha esforzado mucho estos años" Le rascaba la parte trasera de la oreja.

"Chaaaa"

"Oye Ash, por casualidad. Traes a tu Greninja contigo?" preguntó Lana.

Ash le explicó lo que sucedió con Greninja y le habló de su extraña transformación.

"Que pena! aunque algún día lo podrías ir a buscar de nuevo, y así lo traes para conocerlo, estoy muy interesado en este tema de la Syncro evolución." dijo Kukui.

"Seguro, es probable que lo vuelva a ver y pueda traérselo!" respondió un impaciente Ash. "Profesor, hablando de eso, le vengo a hacer unas preguntas: primero, vi a un Raichu, pero con una forma que jamás he visto antes y lo otro, quiero saber si en verdad esto es una escuela" Dijo señalando la gran estructura.

"Claro! Por ejemplo, si evolucionas un Pikachu a un Raichu aquí en Alola, tomará la forma Alola, ya que, por el clima de esta región, así como otra serie de factores, algunos Pokémon tienen forma distinta, esto se llama 'Variante Regional'. En cuanto a la escuela, el director Oak te explicara"

Ash se giró y pudo ver al primo del profesor Oak de Kanto acercarse.

"Seguro que sí" comenzó a decir Samson Oak. "Aquí enseñamos las formas Alola y los movimientos Z"

"Movimientos Z?" dijo Ash con sorpresa. _'Vaya, aquí si hay cosas de las que nunca había escuchado antes' _pensó.

"Son movimientos que hacen entrenador y Pokémon en conjunto, unen sus lazos a través de algo llamado Danza de Canalización, para lanzar un ataque súper poderoso, pero es complicado de dominar; el Profesor Kukui se dedica a investigarlos"

"Wow, sorprendente!" exclamó Ash emocionado.

"Si gustas, puedes inscribirte en la escuela y aprender más sobre los Pokémon de Alola, las Variantes Regionales y los Movimientos Z" dijo Kukui de forma amena, invitándolo a integrarse a la institución.

Ante eso Moon se acercó y abrazo a Ash mirándolo con un puchero "Vamoooos Ash!!! Será divertido tenerte acá"

"Vamos Moon, no lo alteres" Lillie intentaba alejarla de Ash que se reía incómodo de la situación.

"NO QUIERO!" Moon se negaba rotundamente.

"La misma pelea de siempre..." Kiawe negaba con la cabeza junto a Sophocles.

"No cambiaron nada en dos años chicas" Mallow se reía junto a Lana.

_'Mmm, pensadolo bien no es mala idea, además podría ser un cambio de aires bastante refrescante' _Pensó Ash en silencio contemplando los plus y los contra de quedarse.

Meh, siempre podría irse.

"Profesor, acepto inscribirme en la escuela para aprender más sobre los Pokémon y los Movimientos Z."dijo Ash con firmeza, decisión y entusiasmo. "Además me da justo el tiempo para inscribirme a alguna liga así que no habría problema"

"Maravilloso! Mañana mismo comienzas en clase entonces" Respondió el Profesor Kukui alegremente. _'Vaya, enseñaré a dos de las mejores promesas que tiene el mundo Pokémon... Capaz hacer de la liga Alola, una liga oficial no está tan lejos de lo que pensaba'_

"Genial! Pero primero debo hablarlo con mi mamá" dijo el chico con algo de dudas. _'__Será que me dejara quedarme aquí y que ella regrese sola a casa' _pensó. "Nos veremos luego chicos"

"NO TE OLVIDES DE VENIR A LA NOCHE A NUESTRA CASA ASH!"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico. "Jejeje claro que no"

Ash salió corriendo junto con Pikachu en dirección al hotel donde estaba su madre. No podía aguardar las ganas de conocer su respuesta, confiando que sería positiva, había mucho que aprender y explorar en Alola, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mejorar y conocer más sobre los Pokémon.

* * *

Era un día soleado en la región de Alola, Ash caminaba feliz, ya que era su primer día en la Escuela Pokémon de Alola.

"Está bien, parece que tengo todo listo para ir amigo".Le dijo a su compañero de toda la vida.

"Pika Pika!"Él gritó.

A pesar de no comprender completamente lo que dijo, el vínculo que compartían los dos le permitió entender lo que estaba diciendo. Una vez que terminó, se dirigió hacia la escuela, diciéndole a Kukui que lo encontraría allí.

Como no tenía un lugar en Alola, se quedaría con Kukui por el momento. Sin embargo, todavía pagó el alquiler, ya que viajó por 6 regiones, le fue bien en las ligas, incluso casi ganó una, además de ganar la Batalla de la Frontera y la Liga Naranja. Tenía mucho dinero, pero nunca lo usó realmente, así que hasta que pueda encontrar un lugar cerca de la escuela, con mucho espacio para sus Pokémon y también espacio de entrenamiento, pero aún a una buena distancia de la ciudad, ya que estaba acostumbrado a viviendo en una zona tranquila, se quedaría con el Prof. Kukui.

No tomó tanto tiempo como Ash esperaba llegar a la escuela, una vez que estuvo adentro, fue a la Oficina del Primo de Oak para recibir su clase. Resulta que estaba en la clase del profesor Kukui. Además de todos los que conoció ayer, salvo Gladion y Han, también estaban en la clase.

"Alola a todos."Lo saludó el profesor Kukui, mientras entraba a la clase, con Ash siguiéndolo decapitando, sosteniendo el huevo que recibió.

"Alola"."Alola"."Alola"."Alola"."Alola" "Alola Ash!" .La clase saludó.

"A partir de hoy, Ash se unirá a nosotros en la Escuela Pokémon. Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dudes en ayudarlo".

Una vez hecho esto, el profesor Kukui permitió que Ash interactuara con sus compañeros de enzaron a hacer algunas preguntas sencillas.

"Así que Ash te hizo decidir venir a Alola?"

Ash sonrió mientras explicaba cómo se enteró de Alola mediante su madre y por qué decidió viajar aquí. También le preguntaron si viajaba a otras regiones.

"He viajado por Kanto dos veces, la primera para la Liga Indigo, la segunda fue para la batalla de la frontera. Viajé por las Islas Naranja y pasé por Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, participando en su ligas también ".Esto impresionó a todos, ya que pasó por otras seis regiones.

"Y tiene 16 años, no se olviden de eso" Kukui agregaba con una sonrisa.

"Increíble" Lillie comentaba con asombro.

Ash miró en su dirección "Te gustaría viajar?"

Lillie negó con la cabeza rápidamente, aunque Ash podía decir que estaba mintiendo.

_'Cada quien con sus problemas, supongo'_

De esta forma continuaron hablando por un tiempo.

* * *

[El día siguiente]

Ash, se encontraba actualmente en el laboratorio del profesor Kukui, observando cómo él profesor estaba escribiendo en su computadora. En las manos de Ash había un dispositivo extraño, según Kukui, era un Poké Dex. Sin embargo, le faltaba una fuente de energía.

De repente, la electricidad se volvió loca, cuando uno de los Rockruff comenzó a gemir. De un momento a otro, apareció un Rotom de una toma de corriente, antes de cargar contra la Poké Dex.

Atrapado con la guardia baja y sorprendido, Ash examinó al dex esperando que pasara algo. De repente, la Poké Dex cobró vida, cuando apareció una cara. Ash no tardó en darse cuenta de que Rotom es el Poké Dex.

Rotom luego comenzó a escanear la habitación, mientras lo saludaba con un 'Alola'.

_"Selección de idioma completa"._

"Woah, habló."

"Rotom, por favor, dale una mano a Ash, de ahora en adelante."Kukui habló.

_"Entendido, registro de usuario de Ash completo. Poke Dex, ahora cargando."_Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Rotom volviera a hablar_."100% Alola! Encantado de conocerte Ash."_

"Wow, incluso podemos tener una conversación".Preguntó Ash.

_"Por supuesto, Rotom Dex esta equipado con una gran variedad de idiomas. He sido programado para comunicarme con personas de todo tipo"._Rotom declaró con orgullo.

"Increíble!"Ash dijo.

_"Increíble! No está. No está."_Rotom dijo confundido.

"Ash acaba de decir, que estaba muy impresionado con tus capacidades".Kukui le respondió.

_"Entiendo, increíble significa excelente. En otras palabras, Rotom Dex es excelente"_.Rotom declaró con orgullo.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando Kukui se presentó y Rotom explicó sus capacidades. Esto llevó a Ash a que Rotom escaneara a Pikachu, antes de que Rotom tirara de la cola de Pikachu, lo que provocó que todos se sorprendieran. Una vez hecho esto, todos se prepararon mientras se dirigían a la Escuela Pokémon.

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la llegada de Ash a Alola.

También pasaron unos días desde que su madre se marchó a casa.

Ahora mismo se encontraba yendo en dirección a la escuela.

Mientras continuaba caminando hacia la escuela, un pequeño Pokémon gato negro y rojo apareció frente a él. Se veía un poco hambriento, metiendo la mano en su mochila, Ash tomó algo de comida Pokémon extra que tenía. Después de agarrar un tazón, vertió la comida antes de complacerla frente a él. Tomándose el tiempo para obtener información, Rotom comenzó a escanear la información del Pokémon.

_"Litten, el Pokémon Gato Fuego.Un tipo de fuego.Litten muestra pocas emociones y prefiere estar solo.Se necesita tiempo para generar algún nivel de confianza."_

Una vez que Rotom terminó, Litten también terminó la comida y miró a Ash por más.

Sonriendo Ash luego toma una Baya Cytrus de su mochila, y la colocó frente a Litten, esté lo seguía mirando mientras agarraba la baya antes de irse. Ash simplemente vio como Litten se iba, una vez que Litten se perdió de vista, Ash continuó caminando hacia la escuela.

(Con Litten)

Litten estaba corriendo entre los tejados de varias casas, llevando la baya en la boca. De repente se detuvo, cuando un Pokémon parecido a un gato más grande con pelaje gris, una gran cabeza redonda y una gema azul en la frente se paró frente a él.

Litten retrocedió mientras siseaba de ira, con el gato más grande silbando de vuelta. Decidiendo aprovechar la oportunidad, Litten dejó caer su baya, mientras disparaba un Ascuas. Solo para ser contrarrestado cuando el gato más grande lanzó un rayo azul, que dominó el ascuas.

Luego chocó con la baya, y la destruyó. Con una mirada triste en su rostro, Litten sabía que no tenía más remedio que volver corriendo a su escondite.

Al ver a Litten correr, el gato más grande sonrió salvajemente, mientras abandonaba el área también.

Cabizbajo regreso a la casa antigua, sin duda decepcionado consigo mismo por no conseguirle comida a su acompañante.

* * *

Una vez que terminó la clase, Ash se dirigió con Kukui a la ciudad para reunir más suministros. Después de caminar un rato, Litten de repente pasó corriendo junto a ellos. Al ver a Litten, Ash decidió seguirlo, cuando se detuvo frente a un puesto.

Justo en el puesto, estaba una mujer mayor, quien los saludó.

"Alola".Ella dijo.

"Alola".Ash le devolvió el saludo.

Luego notó que Litten comía algo de fruta del cuenco, y cuando lo notó, Litten se escapó.

"Espera Litten."Ash llamó. Sin embargo, Litten desapareció rápidamente de la vista, escuchó a Kukui hablando con la mujer.

"Litten viene aquí a menudo?"Preguntó Kukui.

"Oh, por supuesto, Litten viene aquí todos los días, honestamente, creo que Litten disfruta cuidándome".Respondió la mujer.

Sin embargo Ash tenía una mirada pensativa en su cara, por lo que recordaba de sus compañeros de clase, Litten solía aparecer en la cafetería en busca de comida. Sin embargo, a veces robaba algo de comida. Esto fue un poco extraño para Ash, o Litten estaba guardando su comida o se la estaba llevando a alguien. De cualquier manera, Ash quería aprender más sobre Litten.

(Con Litten)

Litten acababa de llegar al bosque, mientras corría hacia una casa abandonada. Una vez dentro, se acercó a un sofá, que tenía un gran Pokémon parecido a un perro, acostado sobre él.

Colocando una baya en la mesa, el otro Pokémon empujó la baya, queriendo que Litten se la comiera. Sin embargo, Litten no lo quiso, ya que empujó la baya hacia atrás. Él Pokémon parecido a un perro lo miró con desaprobación, para luego darle un mordisco a la comida.

Mientras Litten solo miraba antes de limpiarse las patas y recostarse.

* * *

(El día siguiente)

La escuela terminó por el día, ya que se despidió de sus compañeros de clase.

Decidido a ir a la playa, sus planes fueron truncados cuando escuchó una conmoción. Decidiendo comprobarlo, siguió el ruido, donde encontró a Litten siendo atacado por otro Pokémon gato. Al ver lo que estaba pasando, Ash rápidamente fue a interferir.

"Rotom, qué es ese Pokémon?"Preguntó Ash.

_"Es un persian"._Rotom respondió.

"No es ningún persian que haya visto".

_"Deja que te enseñe."_Rotom dijo, sacando una foto de un persian normal. El persian de la imagen tenía pelaje blanco, un cuerpo largo y delgado, con una gema roja en la frente._"Estoy seguro de que estás familiarizado con esta versión, pero un persian de Alola se ve diferente"_.Continuó, la imagen cambió, ya que el persian de la foto ahora tenía una gran cabeza ovalada, con pelaje gris y una gema azul.

"Vaya, el persian de Alola se ve diferente".Ash dijo, sorprendido por la ligera diferencia.

_"El Alola Persian es del tipo Oscuro, por lo que puede ser astuto con un poco de mala voluntad"_.Rotom terminó.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando Rotom, Ash saltó por encima del lugar para ayudar a Litten. Desafortunadamente, en ese momento, Persian había usado Arañazo y golpeó a Litten con sus afiladas garras, lo que provocó que Litten dejara caer su baya.

"Basta, que aunque para ser del tipo oscuro estás siendo demasiado duro en estos momentos".Ash le gritó al persian.

Al ver la sonrisa maligna en su rostro, Ash supo lo que Persian estaba planeando.

"Pikachu, usa Bola Trueno"Ash dijo justo a tiempo, ya que el ataque de Persian fue abrumado por el de Pikachu.

Persian se sorprendió mucho, ya que se vió obligado a escapar.

Vió a Litten herido, así que fue a ayudarlo, solo para que Litten lo rasguñara. Al ver que Litten no iba a ser fácil, dejó a Pikachu para que trate de convencerle de que Ash lo llevara al centro Pokémon. Sin embargo, Litten fue terco ya que se negó a ir, al ver esto Ash no tenía otra opción, agarró a Litten y comenzó a correr hacia el centro Pokémon, Litten trataba desesperadamente de liberarse.

(Luego)

Después de que Ash llevó a Litten al Centro Pokémon, la enfermera Joy fue a tratarlo, mientras envolvía vendajes sobre Litten y colocaba un collar alrededor del cuello del mismo, esto era para que Litten no intentara lamerle las heridas. Litten tenía el rostro alterado por el hecho de que llevaba un collar.

Una vez que se cuidó a Litten, Ash llevó a Litten a la casa del profesor Kukui y le preguntó si podía quedarse con Litten por la noche, solo para asegurarse de que sus heridas sanaran.

Una vez que el Profesor estuvo de acuerdo, Ash fue a alimentar a los Pokémon. Una vez que estuvo oscuro, Litten continuó tratando de quitarse el collar, viendo esto Ash se compadecío y se lo quitó.

Litten tenía una mirada de alivio en su rostro cuando comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. Ash colocó a Litten en su regazo, mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo.

"No sé por qué estás tomando la comida, pero puedo decir que lo haces por alguna razón. Solo espero que puedas aprender a darme un poco de confianza".Ash habló en voz baja tan pronto se fue y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Litten se quedó mirando la ventana de la habitación con melancolía.

"Tten..."

(Más tarde en la noche)

Litten se había despertado en algún momento de la noche, agarró su baya mientras se dirigía a la puerta y comenzó a rascarla.

Al escuchar el ruido, Ash se despertó, todavía somnoliento mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Litten abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, antes de que Ash se diera cuenta de repente de lo que había hecho.

Corriendo tras Litten, Ash, Pikachu y Rotom, fueron tan rápido como pudieron, tratando de alcanzar a Litten.

Pronto terminaron en una casa abandonada, viendo a Litten correr por la entrada.

Siguiendo a Litten, Ash entró en la casa, cuando vio a Litten frente a un Pokémon grande. Litten y el Pokémon parecido a un perro pronto los oyeron cuando Litten le siseó a Ash.

"Un Stoutland".Dijo Ash, viendo al gran Pokémon.

_"Parece bastante viejo."_Rotom agrega.

Al ver los envoltorios de la comida y los vasos de refresco viejos, Ash se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Ya veo, Litten ha estado tomando comida para alimentar a este Stoutland. Verdad?"Ash preguntó con una sonrisa.

Continuando mirando a Ash, Litten asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de Ash.

Sonriendo Ash luego habló, "Entiendo, esté Stoutland te ha estado cuidando, y quieres ayudarlo, verdad?"Preguntó obteniendo otro asentimiento."Lamento que Litten llegara tarde, lo había herido un persian, y lo llevé al Centro Pokémon, antes de llevarlo a mi casa. Quería asegurarme de que se curara correctamente. Pero, está bien si vuelvo mañana, para traerles algo de comida extra?" Terminó, pero antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta, Litten, Pikachu y Stoutland se tensaron al escuchar algo.

Pronto, el mismo persian de antes saltó desde el techo, mientras siseaba. Al ver que estaba cargando otro ataque, Ash les gritó a todos que salieran, ya que el ataque de persian falló.

_"Es tan persistente. Regresó para vengarse"_.Rotom declaró.

Tanto Litten como Pikachu se acercaron, intentando que Persian se fuera.

"Realmente eres persistente".Ash citó a Rotom, mientras Persian caminaba de un lado a otro."Pikachu, Impactrueno!"

Ash gritó, mientras Pikachu lanzaba el ataque, mientras Litten disparaba un Ascuas medianamente débil, mientras tanto Persian esquivaba ambos ataques e intentaba golpear a Stoutland, fallando.

Persian sin detenerse corrió hacia Litten y Pikachu, mientras era golpeado por otro Ascuas débil.

Stoutland luego de esos dos ataques fallidos comenzó a ladrarle a Litten, escuchando a Stoutland, las llamas de Litten se volvieron intensas, ya que quemó las vendas, y luego de eso Litten disparó un poderoso Ascuas, que envió a Persian corriendo, con su cola en llamas.

Una vez que Persian se fue, Ash decidió regresar a la casa de Kukui, mientras se despedía de Litten y Stoutland, ya que prometió traer algo de comida.

(El día siguiente)

El sol había salido, ya que Ash llevaba una bolsa que tenía algunas bayas, mientras se dirigía a la casa abandonada. Una vez dentro, no pudo encontrar a Litten o Stoutland hasta que se dió cuenta de que lo más probable era que fueran a buscar un nuevo lugar debido al ataque de persian.

Su rostro pronto frunció el ceño, cuando se dio cuenta de que Persian había encontrado este lugar correctamente gracias a él.

Luego de eso fue a la ciudad, a paso lento se dirigía al puesto de la anciana, para ver si los había visto.

Una vez allí le dijo que no los vió y le aclaró que no era culpa suya.

Luego comenzó a colocar una baya en un plato, ya que dijo que Litten aparecería, tarde o temprano.

De repente apareció Litten mientras tomaba la baya en su boca, antes de mirar a Ash, asintió en su dirección y luego se fue. Ash de repente comenzó a sonreír al saber que se encontraría con Litten tarde o temprano.

"Que interesante eres, Litten"

* * *

La puerta se abría de aquella habitación dejando entrar a una figura, que a pesar de su corta estatura, dejaba ver una imponente presencia. Lentamente y contemplando ese cuarto, fue en dirección a la mesa que había allí.

"Entonces, estamos todos?" Podemos ver a Scott sentarse en una mesa redonda, rodeado por sus fieles cerebros de la frontera.

"Si, vinimos tan pronto como pudimos. Debe ser algo importante" Anabel le comentaba con tranquilidad.

Scott asintió. "En un principio había decidido no prestarle atención al problema. Mala decisión mía"

Tucker frunció el ceño. "Qué quieres decir?"

Scott suspiró con cansancio. "La liga nos ha recortado el sueldo... Sinceramente no me pareciera raro, más que nada porque tuvieron que subirle la paga a Red para que volviera"

Noland se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando. "Eso es algo que me pareció raro desde un principio. Por qué volvió Red después de 15 años en el exilio, básicamente"

"Si fuera por Red se hubiese quedado vagando por todo el mundo, no le interesan estas cosas y también siempre fue un cobarde con ciertas situaciones. Prefiere evadir esas responsabilidades" Brandon le respondía a su compañero.

"Hay alguna otra razón por la cual nos llamaste, Scott?" Spencer le preguntó.

Scott se acomodó los lentes de sol y asintió. "Brandon ya debe estar al tanto. Pero el equipo Rocket tomó Unova bajo su poder, cerró sus fronteras y echó a su maestro Pokémon de sus tierras"

Todos, salvó Brandon abrieron los ojos ante esto. "Qué!?" Lucy, casi, gritó exaltada.

"En qué momento sucedió todo esto?" Greta preguntaba con miedo en su voz.

"Aprovecharon muchas situaciones, por ejemplo: el caos Internacional causado por el Team Flare el año pasado, las distorsiones de Giratina que le robaron su tiempo a Cynthia, la decadencia de Alder también fue un punto importante. Como ven, fue un combo de momentos inadecuados que supieron aprovechar bastante bien" Scott finalizó con un semblante sombrío.

"Pero no es todo" Brandon señaló con preocupación.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio.

"Exacto" Scott asintió nuevamente. "Galar se proclamó independiente de la Liga Pokémon. León amenazó con iniciar un confrontamiento si en 24 horas no se iban los representantes de la Liga de Galar"

"Veo que el tratamiento desinteresado de Goodshow hacía ellos paso factura" Lucy comentó con temor hacia el nuevo conflicto que se veía venir.

"Cómo es que llegamos a ésto?" Nolan se acarició su cabeza, la cual ya empezaba a dolerle.

"Hace nueve años que habíamos salido de la 'guerra de los cinco años en Kanto'. Pensar que nos encontraríamos de nuevo en esta situación..." Él viejo del grupo dijo con pesar.

Brandon suspiró con cansancio. "Lamentablemente no es todo"

Todos se tensaron ante esto.

"Cierto, además de todo eso planean llevar a los mejores entrenadores Pokémon a instalarse en la Liga, creo que tienen la intención de mostrar un poderío ofensivo, entre su gran lista... está Anabel."

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacía la mencionada.

Solo se veía furia en los ojos de la chica.

* * *

**Cuánto tiempo, no? jajajajaja no voy a mentirles pensé en dejar la historia pero de la nada me puse a ver devuelta sol y luna y el capítulo de Litten me lleno de ganas para seguir escribiendo, así que nada. Disfruten****bye bye**


End file.
